De Caervis soy
by Subvirtual
Summary: Peligros, aventuras y magia, mucha magia esa era la vida de Odd Della Robbia otrora a la guerra. Ahora es un humano que vive escondido de un dictador, pero pronto la verdadera forma del rubio felino se ve en evidencia gracias a cierta IA y a algunos sentimientos encontrados por Ulrich Stern. Su mundo y el mundo humano deberán aunar fuerzas para protegerlo y no solo eso AD: YAOI/BL.
1. Secretos que guardamos

**Bon dia amores** _ **^w^**_ **Llamadme Sub, soy nuevo por aqui pero llevo tiempo stalkeando historias y comentando en anonimo, me arme de valor y decidi hacerme un perfil y escribir.**

 **Antes de continuar leyendo, debo advertirte que:**

 **Primero (calzones al suelo** ewe **): Aqui hay BL (boys love) y/o Yaoi, si no te gusta o no simpatisas con el genero te pongo bajo aviso. Pero como siempre sera tu decision leer esto.**

 **Segundo: Este es mi primer fic, asi que les suplico, por la santa virgen de las patatas doradas que... critiquen, mucho y bien fuertemente denme duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento** _ewe_ **(con sus comentarios, no me miren con esos ojos** _uvu_ **) quiero crecer.**

 **Tercero: Code Lyoko no me pertece, sus dueños son el bonito de Thomas Romain, y la maja de Tania Palumbo, este fic es una distraccion y voy a aclararlo, que nunca esta demas, yo no lucro de ninguna manera por este hobby.**

 **Y sin nada mas que agregar: Adentro Escrito.**

* * *

Cap1: Secretos que guardamos.

-¡Belpois!-un grito forzado salio de la garganta de un hombre embutido en un uniforme deportivo rojo-¡¿se puede saber que demonios sucede aquí!?- concluyo su oración a la vez que golpeaba sin mucho éxito alguno una gran nube negra eléctrica que se expandía por una sala con un gran trasto informático en el centro.

-No serviría de nada explicarte Jim, después de todo no recordaras esto en algunos minutos-dijo el joven de aspecto nerd que, con evidente nerviosismo, miraba la pantalla del supercacharro futuristico.

-Eso lo dudo-proclamo Jim casi triunfante mientras descargaba el contenido de un extintor ocasionando que aquella nube negra retrocediera por unos segundos-si esto es lo que hacen cada vez que os escaqueais, no os perderé de vista de ahora en mas-dijo con voz forzosa ya que forcejaba contra la hostil nube puesto que esta había absorbido el extintor y se encontraba en una, casi cómica, batalla contra el humano por el dominio de la bombona.

-Que va Jim esto es un día normal- Informo el rubio algo cansado.

-Aelita estamos con el agua al cuello aquí-informo el rubio con evidente sobresalto al ver que el humo había, literalmente, lanzado a Jim de una punta a la otra de la habitación.

-¿No querrás decir "con el humo al cuello"?-se escucho salir del auricular colocado en el oído del chico.

-No es tiempo para bromas Odd-otra voz masculina reprimió a la primera.

-No es mi culpa que Einstein no pueda relajarse-se defendió a quien evidentemente llamaban Odd.

-Pero seria mas fácil para el, el no tener que estar escuchando tus malos chistes-

-Concentrados-una voz femenina y firme, los contuvo.

-Gracias Yumi-agradeció el rubio a la vez que se daba un suave masaje en las sienes.

-Torre desactivada Jeremie, ya puedes respirar-se escucho una voz dulce y aliviada en el otro lado del aparato auditivo del rubio, las cuales tranquilizaron a su portador provocando que dejara salir un pequeño suspiro.

-Muy bien, vuelta al pasado ahora-dijo a la vez que daba Intro.

Y una gran luz blanca cegó el mundo por unos instantes.

/*/*/*/*

Voila, nadie recuerda nada tal y como dijo el portador de gafas, y ya que lo mencionamos el se encontraba en la cama de su habitación del internado Kadiac rodeado por sus amigos, triunfantes de una gran victoria.

-Venga es hora del recuento-dijo otro rubio de peinado "original"-llevo 18 bichejos de Xana.

-Yo 16-dijo una chica de pelo rosado con una sonrisa.

-¡Aelita estamos empatados!-exclamo sonriente un castaño.

-No es por alardear pero yo voy 23-Dijo un chico de pelo azabache con obvia superioridad-y hoy ni siquiera tuve que entrar en Lyoko-agrego triunfante.

-No todos tenemos un poste de luz por espada-dijo el Alemán por lo bajo y algo hastiado.

-Detesto tener que romper su burbuja chicos, pero la ganadora aquí soy yo: 24 monstruos sin incluir a los materializados-dijo una chica asiática con una falsa humildad y una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡QUE!-exclamo el rubio de mechones violetas, volteando la mirada desconcertada hacia Jeremie.

-dice la verdad, el contador de Yumi muestra 24 monstruos totales-Respondiendo con una pequeña risa.

-gane!-Dijo socarrona mientras extendía su mano hacia el centro del circulo, y todos a excepción de Jeremie depositaron un billete de 5 euros en su palma, Odd realizo la acción a regañadientes.

Luego de eso pasaron a disfrutar su triunfo charlando como cualquier otro grupo de amigos, pasaron unos minutos de recreación sana, pero, Odd sin embargo empezó a sentir una extraña presión en su pecho.

-Chicos tengo que ir a mi habitación, vuelvo pronto-declaro el Italiano con la mano posada en su pecho.

-Vale-dijo William, acción posterior regreso a su charla con Yumi.

-estas bien?-la pregunta, aunque susurrada, no dudo en notarse preocupada al salir de los labios del castaño.

-Si, es solo cansancio-Mintió Odd, con mucha efectividad.

-Vale, llamame si me necesitas.-le informo Ulrich con un deje de preocupación.

-Gracias-Odd le sonrió amistosamente al salir por la puerta.

Al abandonar la habitación, y al alejarse de esta, el rubio empezó a correr con un gran apuro hacia su dormitorio, y a medida que se acercaba a esta un pequeño halo morado empezó a cubrirlo y cuando llego a su destino exitosamente, el halo termino por cubrir al rubio. Tan poderosa era la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo que no se pudo apreciar la metamorfosis mágica, pero sobre su cabeza reposaban dos orejas gatunas color violetas con franjas amarillas, sus pupilas se afilaron hasta parecerse a los de un animal salvaje y sus bellos irises purpúreos pasaron a ser amarillos casi tan puros como un par de esmeraldas, sus uñas crecieron afiladas curvándose unos centímetros, su vestimenta no cambio en lo absoluto, pero en su espalda y con un porte magnifico dos alas de plumas blancas cuyas puntas se degradaban hacia un magenta claro reposaban en su esplendor, y por ultima peculiaridad una cola de gato cuyo patrón de colores era igual a sus gatunas orejas.

Kiwi, su compañero canino, no se mostró sorprendió en absoluto, es mas decidió volver a su cajón, ya que por la luz y por el estruendo del portazo que propino Odd decidió salir a defender el territorio de su dueño, pero viendo que se trataba de el...Se vería ridículo atacando a su dueño porque entro a su propio espacio personal, y vaya reprimenda que le este le daría.

Pero lejos de mostrarse como su fiel amigo, Odd se preocupo y en extremo demasiá, se arrodillo frente a uno de sus cajones a pie de cama, y rebusco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un diario común de portada dura con ilustraciones varias en esta, pero... el objeto al entrar en contacto con su palma se revelo como un desvencijado libro de cuero con paginas amarillentas y un candado que impedía su apertura.

-Oddmeyantimos*-fueron las susurradas palabras del agitado semi-humano que las dirijo hacia el libro, se escucho una repetición del susurro una y otra vez hasta que el candado simplemente se abrió.

Odd abrió el libro y empezó a pasar paginas a la vez que sus orejas felinas se movían con cada chasquido de pagina que llegaban a ellas, los ojos de Odd leían el misterioso dialecto que solo el entendía, pero en un momento estos se detuvieron y brillaron en alivio.

-Aquí estas-dijo Odd con alivio.

-donde mas iba a estar? genio-le respondió frustrado la ilustración del rostro de un dragón que abarcaba ambas paginas del libro-¡asi que decidiste volver a Caervis!-exclamo con un deje de alegría

-No idiota-susurro Odd enojado a la vez que sus alas se alzaron en señal de rabia.

-¿Entonces que haces transformado en un híbrido?-curioso se mostró la ilustración.

-No se que sucedió, creí que fuiste tu, últimamente me pasa seguido, creí que era un problema humano pero es mi magia surgiendo-siguió susurrando el mítico muchacho.

-¿Yo?-Los ojos de la ilustración no pudieron mostrarse mas que teatralmente ofendidos-¿como crees que le haría una cosa semejante a mi protegido?- finalizo retoricamente.

-Vale, vale, lo siento Adamai-se disculpo Odd mas calmado.

-Disculpas aceptadas gatito, dejame que adivine, quieres que averigüe porque te transformaste-Dando en el clavo Odd asentido.

-Ok no me tardo, mientras utiliza el hechizo de reememoramiento corporal para transformarte en humano por unas horas, eso me dará tiempo-dijo alegre el dragón.

-Homigium*-susurro el rubio y sus alas fueron absorbidas por su cuerpo, al igual que su cola, orejas y sus ojos volvieron a ser humanos.

-Ya esta-dijo sonriendo el dragón.

-Ejem, mis garras-dijo Odd mostrando su mano y una expresión de "no me fastidies".

-Cariño, ese estilo no te sienta, te programare una manicura con Celestia-Se burlo amistosamente el dragón.

-Pues de hecho estaba pensado en cambiar ¿tu que dices? ¿francesitas? o ¿nail art?-se rieron de la respuesta del dudoso italiano.

-Ya vale-dijo el dragón parando su risa-improvisa-fue su respuesta.

-Esta bien-respondió Odd alegre por su reciente risotada-les daré forma con alguna roca.

-Eres listo cuando quieres gatito-comento el libro aun risueño.

-No me digas gatito, y gracias por tu ayuda Adamai, te amo-dijo mientras abrazaba el libro.

-Si, si, vale, vuelvo pronto-Informo, e inmediatamente el libro volvió a ser el diario.

-¿A quien amas?-pregunto un chico castaño disimulando excelentemente sus celos desde el umbral de la puerta. El alemán se mostraba con su rostro algo enrojecido y con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, obvio resultado de haber estado en gimnasio.

-¡Ulrich!-la respuesta al mencionado en el grito fue un enorme sobresalto por el interrogado.

*/*/*/*

-Gracias-Odd le sonrió amistosamente al salir por la puerta.

-¿Que le estará pasando?-se cuestiono en sus adentros el castaño mientras miraba a la puerta-chicos estaré en el gimnasio necesito entrenar-se excuso Ulrich esta vez dirijiendose a los demás.

-Te acompaño-le dijo Yumi sonriente.

-¿No quieres quedarte con William?-le cuestiono inexpresivo.

-El debe estudiar, tiene recuperativas-le respondió mirando severamente a su novio, este en su respuesta esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte y te ayudamos Aelita y yo-dijo Jeremie amistoso, la mencionada asintió dándole pie a su idea.

-Nah, paso chicos, no quiero incordiarlos-respondió guiñándole el ojo a Jeremie a forma de "jerga de machos", en respuesta este se ruborizo.

-Vale...tenemos que...nosotros-tartamudeo Jeremie.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Ulrich mirando a la pareja de pelinegros y salvándole el pellejo a su nerd amigo.

Despidiéndose de William en el arco del colegio, puesto que el debía ir a la biblioteca, Yumi y Ulrich fueron en dirección al gimnasio.

-Se que no quieres entrenar, escupelo-Ulrich se sorprendió de la afinidad que tenia su amiga de ver las emociones de los demás.

-No es nada-Eludió a la pelinegra.

-¿Es sobre William y yo?-indago curiosa su amiga a la vez que corregían el rumbo hacia la maquina de bebidas.

-¿que va? ya supere esa fase y me alegro mucho por vosotros-dijo Ulrich resignado dando una suave sonrisa a la vez que pateaba una pequeña piedra.

-Me alegro que lo hayas tomado con madurez-Dijo Yumi-aparte soy tres años mayor que tu-agrego amistosamente.

-Son solo dos años y unos cuantos meses-Comento Ulrich indignado.

-Que se resumen en tres años-rió Yumi mientras se posaba en una pared del cubículo de la maquina expendedora-pero aun no me dices porque estas preocupado.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie?-le cuestiono a la vez que pasaba 2 euros por la rendija de la maquina.

-Te lo juro-prometió solemne su amiga.

-Vale-dijo mientras seleccionaba su bebida, sopa de tomates picante, extraña elección para una tarde calurosa-Cuando quedamos como amigos, empece a notar ciertos sentimientos por alguien del colegio-dijo a la vez que sacaba su bebida y seleccionaba otra para Yumi.

-continua-

-Es una gran persona y es adorable cuando quiere, puede ser un poco plasta pero es algo que me gusta, ademas me salvado el trasero en mas de una ocasión, cada vez siento mas apego y me estoy desesperando-el agua de su amiga ya estaba lista, la quito de la expendedora se giro hacia ella y se la entrego.

-Muy bien te escucho-dijo Yumi con especial atención, mientras recibía el gesto de su amigo.

-El problema es que, somos muy buenos amigos, y temo que si le digo lo que siento me quite de su vida, se espante, o en el mejor de los casos no me vuelva a hablar mas, pero eso afectaría también a nuestro grupo y muy negativamente.-

-dile lo que sientes, no podrás saber si te corresponde si no te lanzas-respondió ella a la vez que se llevaba el vaso a sus labios.

-El problema es que, bueno... es un-el castaño trago saliva-es un chico-dijo Ulrich esperando la obvia reacción de su amiga, la cual fue ahogarse por el agua.

-Espera ¿que dijiste?-pregunto Yumi con su mano en el pecho por la tos.

-Lo que oíste-Se llevo el vaso a sus labios para disimular su vergüenza y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-Vale, dejame pensar-requirió Yumi mientras daba otro trago a su agua.

Unos minutos de silencio se presento entre ambas amistades mientras sorbían sus bebidas lentamente, era incomodo pero había optimismo en el ambiente.

-¿Por casualidad es Odd?-pregunto Yumi.

-¿Como lo supiste?-el asombro esta vez fue para el alemán.

-Por la forma en como lo describiste-le respondió con una sonrisa su consejera, a lo que el castaño se mostró aliviado por su gesto-lo bueno es que tienes cimientos fuertes para comenzar una relación, tienen una buena amistad, podrías demostrarle lo que sientes dando pequeñas muestras de afecto, preocuparte por el, acompañarlo, asegurarte de que la pasa bien y de vez en cuando suelta una muestra de cariño mínima.

-Vale-respondió Ulrich, tomando nota mental.

-Pero no des regalos, o lo incordies demasiado...Aun no, porque lo que queremos saber es si realmente te corresponde-Finalizo Yumi.

-Vale, gracias... Eres...Eres una muy buena amiga-le agradeció Ulrich no muy acostumbrado a hacerlo ya que el pedir consejo no es su estilo.

-Cuando quieras-le sonrió.

-Por cierto no te molesta ¿verdad? ¿el que me guste un chico?-pregunto Ulrich inseguro.

-Voy a necesitar tiempo para digerirlo, pero es un hecho que seguirás siendo una gran amistad para mi-le contesto Yumi.

-William tiene suerte-comento mientras depositaba su vaso ya vacío en el cesto.

-Y mas-respondió ella-por cierto iré a verle-dijo emprendiendo camino hacia la biblioteca-suerte Ulrich-se despidió la morena.

-Gracias Yumi-acto seguido a su despedida con un castaño aun mas relajado por la aceptación y cariño de su amiga emprendió rumbo a las habitaciones, y por el simple hecho de tener que caminar bajo el sol de la tarde, se arrepintió de haber escogido sopa caliente como bebida.

Después de haber caminado unos minutos bajo el sol de la tarde, y llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones no dudo en ir hacia donde el creía estaría Odd.

Pero... al posar su mano en el pomo de la puerta escucho la voz de su platónico amor, decir "gracias.. te amo" sus oídos no lograron recibir el nombre del remitente de aquel mensaje, pero su cuerpo recibió una oleada de calor que mezclaba ira y celos, e intentado no derribar la puerta de una patada, abrió sigilosamente para intentar atrapar a quien sea con quien su dulce rubio hablaba pero nada encontró... salvo al ser de su aprecio.

-¿A quien amas?-pregunto un chico castaño disimulando excelentemente sus celos desde el umbral de la puerta. El alemán se mostraba con su rostro algo enrojecido y con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, "obvio resultado" de haber estado en el gimnasio.

-¡Ulrich!-la respuesta al mencionado en el grito, fue un enorme sobresalto por el interrogado.

-No eludas-dijo el castaño recostándose en su respectiva cama- ¿y quien mas esta aquí?-añadió otra pregunta.

-Nadie, estoy solo, a veces hablo solo-respondió el rubio escondiendo su diario y manos, dentro del cajón.

-Eso no pega contigo, te conozco-Pontifico el castaño girándose sobre su eje teniendo una perfecta vista de la espalda de Odd-dile eso a quien pueda creerte-Agrego mas tranquilo de no encontrar a nadie mas en su dormitorio, y ademas no ponía en duda la palabra del rubio.

-Vale, hablaba con Kiwi-mintió Odd sin girarse, no podía dejar que Ulrich viera sus manos.

-estas bien?-pregunto el castaño viendo que este seguía dándole la espalda.

-Si tu supieras...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, quiero recalcar que estoy abierto a todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, y mensajes de odio, muerte y destrucción.**

 **Y sin mas... Espero que os haya gustado y poquito mas... Nos leemos en el próximo capi.** _nwn/_


	2. Revelando el misterio

Cap 2.

Revelando el misterio.

 _-No tiene sentido-_ Exclamo Odd mentalmente frustrado- _Caervis aun no se recupera, y Carak no se arriesgaría a exponerme de esa manera frente al mundo humano, ya van dos episodios esta semana._

- _Fui al templo de Carak, el fue muy explicito, no te llamara hasta que Caervis este a salvo, eres demasiado preciado como para ponerte en riesgo-_ Una voz resonó dentro de la mente del rubio, esta voz le pertenecía a su guardián, Adamai.

 _-Lo se, ¿aun así no pudiste averiguar nada mas?-indago Odd._

 _-No, nada fuera de lo normal... Tal vez haya algún otro Carvediano que este causando distorsiones con sus poderes._

 _-¿Un neófito?-interrogo el italiano un poco extrañado._

 _-En el mejor de los casos..._

-Della Robia...

 _-Pero de ser un neófito yo me habría dado cuenta, y de ser así el guardián de este ya se habría manifestado o en su defecto la magia del neófito lo habría delatado-Interrumpió Odd a su guardián._

 _-Tal vez estar demasiado tiempo en Lyoko este alterando tus poderes o tal vez Xana este manipulándolos-_

 _-Imposible, en Lyoko mis poderes quedan anulados, no puedo llevar mi magia a un mundo virtual y soy inmune a Xana estando en el mundo real-_

-¡Della Robia!

 _-El único factor que queda es que alguien este enamorándose de ti, y pasar demasiado tiempo con esa persona este afectando tu fachada-_

 _-¿Tu crees?-La sorpresa del rubio no pudo disimularse en su mentalidad._

 _-De ser así deberás encontrar a esa persona y destruir ese sentimiento de amor, si sigues manifestando así tus poderes es más probable que algún mercenario de Roark te encuentre-_

 _-No podría hacerle daño a un humano, y mucho menos en su sentimentalidad-_

 _-Entonces deberás unirte a esa persona para que tus poderes se normalicen, no puedes ocultar la verdad al sentimiento de amor de una persona..._

 _-Si, si, lo se, pero las únicas chicas con las cuales no he salido son con Aelita y con Sissi, y por ley de lógica Aelita no puede estar enamorada de mi, y Sissi me odia lo suficiente como para siquiera querer verme._

 _-Tal vez no sea una chica-_

 _-Eso es imposible Adamai, la relación entre dos hombres no esta aceptada socialmente en el mundo humano, ellos no son como nosotros-Puntualizo Odd._

 _-De hecho, con el avance de la sociedad, las redes y el retroceso de tabúes en el mundo humano, la homosexualidad esta empezando a ser aceptada, y otras sexualidades tambien-Refuto el guardián._

-¡DELLA ROBIA!- El grito del profesor de gimnasia resonó por casi todo el parque de practicas sacando al mencionado de su trance.

-eh ¿que?-Dijo el rubio de mechones morados.

-Si el noble arte del salto con pértiga no te resulta lo bastante interesante como para prestar atención, nos podrías entretener con lo que sea que estabas pensando-el tono de molestia era casi tangible en la voz de Jim.

La mirada de todos los alumnos se dirigieron al sancionado.

-Sucede Jim, que anoche tuve una pesadilla-dijo Odd.

-Si es eso lo que te tiene tan distraído, compártelo con la clase-el tono de molestia de Jim empezaba a disminuir- saben, hace unos años yo era un lector de sueños que trabajo para un emperador en China-Secundo engrandeciéndose el mayor.

-¿De veras? Jim-esta vez la pregunta fue formulada por Ulrich con un tono escéptico y una ceja alzada.

-Sep, pero no quiero hablar del tema-finalizo el instructor.

-En ese caso, soñé que estaba en un restaurante italiano y unas albóndigas mutantes zombies estaban planeando vengarse contra la humanidad, y me habían llamado para controlar el proble...

-Deberías dejar de comer tanto Odd-La hilarante historia fue interrumpida por Jeremy.

-Pedirle a Odd que deje de comer es como pedirle a un ciego indicaciones-se burlo Sissi sin tacto alguno.

-Y pedirle a Sissi no meterse en asuntos ajenos es como pedirle a una roca que te ladre-Ulrich no tardo en defender a su objeto de aprecio.

Odd y Aelita rieron por la repuesta del castaño, acompañadas por algunas otras risas de algunos compañeros, la hija del director en respuesta gruño con odio.

-Concentración por favor-demando el mayor presente-Ahora que ya esta resuelto el problema de gastro… gastrit… de comida, prestad atención como se hace correctamente el movimiento de pertiga para saltar el obstáculo en un...

Mientras Jim hablaba el móvil de Jeremy empezó a vibrar intensamente, apresurado el rubio de gafas saco el aparato de su bolsillo y vio que el logotipo de cierta inteligencia artificial estaba en la pantalla.

-Rayos, Xana lanzo un ataque, hay que ir a la fabrica-susurro por lo bajo el dueño del teléfono, pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos lo escucharan.

-Eludir al lector de sueños no será tan sencillo-dijo Odd imitando el tono de voz de su nerd amigo.

-Déjenmelo a mí-hablo el castaño con seguridad en su voz.

-¿Que te hace pensar que Jim te dejara saltarnos su clase?-pregunto Aelita poniendo en duda la seguridad del castaño.

-3...2...1-Para cuando el conteo de Ulrich llego al final Jim estaba señalándolo.

-Stern-Jim lo llamo-¿serias tan amable de darnos una demostración de un correcto salto con pértiga?

-Síganme la corriente-susurro el mencionado-Por supuesto-exclamo Ulrich volviéndose hacia el excéntrico profesor.

El castaño recibió la gran vara que el mayor le ofrecía, acto seguido se dispuso a tomar carrerilla hasta llegar el gran obstáculo, clavando la pértiga unos centímetros antes del gran colchón para amortiguar su caída, esta se doblo intensamente para luego catapultarlo hacia arriba, y realizando maravillosamente los movimientos adecuados de espalda, cintura, y pierna, logro sortear la delgada vara horizontal cayendo hacia el colchón.

-Excelente Stern sin duda...-pero Jim fue interrumpido por un muy fingido alarido de dolor.

-¡Gaaah! ¡Creo que me torcí el tobillo al aterrizar!-Grito Ulrich, sus amigos reconociendo eso como la señal acudieron a "socorrerlo".

-Lo llevaremos a la enfermería Jim-dijeron Odd y Aelita.

-Será mejor que los acompañe-Refuto el mayor.

-Pero dejarías a toda la clase sin vigilancia, si sucede algo en tu ausencia será mucho peor que un tobillo hinchado-Pontifico con mucha razón Jeremy.

-Muy cierto Belpois, llevaros a Stern a la enfermería pero a la de ya-Ordeno Jim en tono militar.

Ambos rubios tomaron un brazo del castaño obligándolo a abrazarlos respectivamente emprendiendo su camino hasta el interior del colegio, Aelita los acompañaba por detrás con una mano depositada sobre la espalda del alemán. Ulrich no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por la cercanía que se había creado entre su platónico amor y él logrando que sus pasos fueran mas torpes. Una vez dentro Ulrich dejo de fingir y empezaron a correr hacia la fábrica.

-Que gran actor-Elogio Odd en plena carrera-un poco mas y de veras me creía que te rompiste una pierna.

El castaño se ruborizo ya que parte de su acto se vio visiblemente mejorado por su torpeza evidente. Aelita noto eso.

-Venga no es tiempo de bromas-dijo la pelirosa salvando a su amigo.

Habiendo llegado al elevador la pelirosa miro muy cuidadosamente a su castaño amigo, pero no tan disimulada.

-Yumi y William no responden les dejare un mensaje-Dijo Jeremy volviendo a colocar su celular en su bolsillo después de haber tipeado el mensaje.

-Podemos manejar esto-dijo Odd como siempre optimista y listo para una pelea con monstruos virtuales.

-Espero que estén bien-agrego Aelita.

-Id a los escáneres, os virtualizaré lo mas cerca posible de la torre activada-ordeno Jeremy bajándose en el piso del superordenador.

-Captado-dijo Ulrich poniendo en marcha el elevador.

Una vez dentro de los escáneres, Jeremy inicio el proceso de virtualización.

-Transferir Aelita.

-Transferir Ulrich.

-Transferir Odd.

-Escaneando Aelita.

-Escaneando Ulrich.

-Escaneando Odd.

-¡Virtualizacion!

Una vez dentro de Lyoko, en el sector de las montañas para ser más exactos, los guerreros fueron llegando uno en uno.

 **-La torre esta al Sureste de su posición deberían poder verla, esta vez los virtualize mas cerca que de costumbre ya que el mapa virtual no detecta enemigos.**

-¡Ya la vi!-exclamo triunfante el felino guerrero y efectivamente estaban a unos metros de la torre activada.

Antes de que Odd se precipitara en ir hacia el objetivo, el samurai lo detuvo.

-Jeremy esto me huele a trampa-dijo serio el castaño.

-A mi también-secundo Aelita.

 **-Id con cuidado, no detecto más que la torre activada**.

El trío de guerreros fueron a paso veloz hacia la torre pero sin perder de vista ningún detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una vez cerca de la torre esta se desactivo sin necesidad de que Aelita entre en ella.

-Jeremy la torre se desactivo sola-informo Aelita.

 **-Esto no es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto-Los guerreros de Lyoko se preocuparon por el tono de voz de su operador.**

-¿Que sucede?-indago Ulrich.

 **-¡Salid de allí ahora mismo!-el grito de Jeremy retumbo en casi todo Lyoko**

Pero antes de que los guerreros puedan realizar cualquier acción, tres Scyphozoas flotaron hacia ellos saliendo por debajo de la plataforma que sostenía la torre bloqueando el camino de retorno, detrás de la antes activada torre, dos megatanques escoltados por cuatros tarántulas sorprendieron a los guerreros.

-¡Emboscada!-Grito Ulrich sacando ambos sables.

-¡Jeremy desvirtualizanos ahora!-Aelita se puso de espaldas al rubio el cual se coloco de espaldas al castaño formando una posición defensiva de triangulo.

 **-No puedo hacerlo, el proceso de desvirtualización fue saboteado, debo repararlo manualmente, no deben dejar que los desvirtualizen o quedaran en la frontera-un silencio se apodero de Lyoko-están solos.**

Los megatanques reaccionaron a las palabras de Jeremy como si esa hubiese sido la señal para atacar, abriéndose de golpe apuntando hacia los guerreros, las tarántulas se posicionaron para disparar, y las Schypozoas se acercaban lentamente.

-No nos disparan-dijo Odd apuntando a los ojos de los megatanques.

 **-Deben de ir a por Aelita, no dejéis que lleguen a ella.**

-En ese caso... ¡Banzai!-dijo Odd disparando flechas láser hacia los megatanques, sorprendentemente estos se cerraron antes de que diera en el objetivo, y se volvieron a abrir cuando el material acorazado había cumplido su función, aun amenazaban con disparar.

Las Schypozoas ya estaban a unos metros de Aelita y se alzaron amenazantes contra ella, una de las medusas virtuales haciendo uso de múltiples tentáculos empujaba a la pelirosa hacia el borde de la plataforma exponiéndola a una caída hacia el mar virtual. Mientras que otro golpeo a Ulrich por la espalda separándolo del equipo dejándolo a tiro limpio de las tarántulas, las cuales aprovecharon para abrir fuego. Ulrich habiéndose percatado de eso empezó a bloquear los tiros con sus sables.

La Schypozoa central envolvió a Odd en sus tentáculos a la vez que este trataba de liberarse infructuosamente.

-Oye maldita cosa con tentáculos, yo no soy Aelita-dijo Odd entre los forcejeos. Pero como si la Schypozoa hubiese entendido movió un tentáculo hacia su frente como diciendo _"eso ya lo se"_

-Quítale... tus asquerosos… tentáculos virtuales... de encima-dijo el alemán desviando un tiro hacia el tentáculo que amenazaba con tocar la frente de Odd, desmembrando a la medusa virtual. La manera en como Ulrich lo protegió despertó un interés en el recién liberado rubio y su compañera guerrera.

Aprovechando la pequeña confusión, el ahora liberado felino empezó a correr en dirección de retorno.

Las Schypozoas restantes empezaron a seguir al fugitivo, mientras que los megatanques disparaban su tiro hacia los dos guerreros restantes, errando miserablemente.

 **-Están fuera de su alcance de auto apuntado, aprovechen para huir-Exclamo Jeremy.**

Aelita activo sus alas virtuales, y siguió a las Schypozoas, que empeñada estaban en darle caza al felino guerrero.

Ulrich sin embargo retrocedió sin dejar de desviar los tiros, de las tarántulas y al ver que los disparos se volvían cada vez menos precisos, activo su supersprint y fue siguiendo a Aelita. Pero los megatanques ni tardos ni perezosos empezaron a rodar hacia los guerreros siendo seguidos por las tarántulas.

-Se que soy atractivo, pero esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo Odd mientra corría como un felino.

 **-Por alguna razón despertaste el interés de Xana ¿Alguna idea de porque?-indago el rubio.**

 **-** No la culpo ¿quien iba a poder resistirse ante mi encanto?-Mintió Odd efectivamente.

-Déjate de tonterías-por alguna razón esa frase había molestado al castaño, quien ya había alcanzado al rubio.

-Oh, Ulrich ¿celoso?-dijo Odd bromeando sin abandonar su carrera.

Las palabras del rubio habrían tenido un gran efecto sobre el rostro del samurai, pero para su suerte se encontraban en Lyoko, y ellos al estar virtualizados no existe la posibilidad del rubor corporal.

-Solo cállate- tomo a Odd por la cintura y lo obligo a subirse encima de su espalda llevándolo de caballo.

 **-El proceso de desvirtualización esta casi al %87 haceos fuertes-Informo Jeremy.**

-¿Podrías enviarnos nuestros vehículos Einstein?-pregunto Odd aun siendo cargado por el samurai.

 **-No puedo, para reparar el proceso de desvirtualización necesito toda la energía posible y enviar los vehículos me costara demasiado.**

-¡Cuidado!-Alerto Aelita desde el cielo digital cuando vio a los megatanques demasiado cerca del par.

Ulrich intento esquivar al megatanque que se abalanzaba hacia el con todas las intenciones de aplastarlo, pero el otro megatanque le bloqueo el paso, obligándolo a frenar, el megatanque que venia siguiéndolos se abrió amenazando con desvirtualizar a Ulrich pero una bola de energía rosa le cayo del cielo dañándolo, obligándolo a cerrarse una vez mas.

Aelita se ubicó a espaldas del felino al notar que el otro megatanque estaba apunto de disparar, pero fusionando sus campos de energía logro bloquear el ataque forzosamente dándole tiempo suficiente a Odd para disparar y dar por eliminado a uno de los blindados.

-Uno menos-dijo Odd triunfante.

Ulrich activo una vez mas su supersprint para acercarse lo suficiente al megatanque restante, al abrirse se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de un sable atravesando su punto débil.

-Otro que muerde el polvo-secundo Ulrich.

En ese momento de descuido un disparo daño a Aelita obligándola a retroceder unos pasos... Las tarántulas venían por la segunda ronda, y algo más preocupante aun, las Schypozoas habían desaparecido del campo visual de los guerreros.

-Aelita-exclamo preocupado Odd.

Una de las tarántulas obligo al rubio a refugiarse contra una piedra disparando hacia sus pies.

-¡Odd!-grito preocupado el castaño al ver en problemas a su rubio, cuando estaba por acudir en su ayuda las tres tarántulas restantes abrieron fuego contra el y la pelirosa obligándolos a retroceder en busca de refugio.

 **-Ya casi esta-Aunque no se podía ver a Jeremy se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.**

-¿Alguien tiene un plan?-pregunto Odd al verse acorralado y sin oportunidad de respuesta de fuego.

Al no escuchar nada de sus compañeros supo que la respuesta estaba clara.

 **-Odd tienes que salir de allí pero ya-Exclamo Jeremy.**

-¿Qué… porque?-dijo Odd, pero al levantar la mirada su respuesta quedo clara.

La Schypozoa lo había acorralado, lo envolvió entre sus tentáculos y se apresuro a inducir el trance deseado en el, mientras esto sucedía la segunda Schypozoa había arribado junto a su hermana y envolvió las piernas de Odd realizando la misma acción que la primera.

 **-Están extrayendo información de Odd a un ritmo alarmante Yumi y William no llegaran tan rápido, si extraen toda su información Odd será un cascaron vacío sin vida-**

El castaño al escuchar esas palabras se movió casi por instinto, se triplico así mismo y activo el supersprint y emprendió rumbo hacia Odd los clones sufrieron la desmaterialización a manos de las tarántulas.

La tarántula que había acorralado a Odd se giro y abrió fuego contra el samurai, pero Ulrich se movía como si estuviera poseído por una velocidad demoníaca, se acerco hasta esa tarántula abriéndola en canal de un solo impacto, siguió corriendo hacia las Schypozoas y destruyo a una sorprendiendo a Jeremy y Aelita en demasía.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!-le grito a la segunda cortándole los tentáculos, herida la Schypozoa se retiro junto a las tarántulas restantes casi con miedo o con una semi victoria en sus manos/tentáculos (?).

El rubio cayó en sus brazos débil.

-¡JEREMY!-el grito fastidiado de Ulrich alerto fuertemente al rubio nerd-Sácanos de aquí ¡Ahora!-más que una petición fue una orden amenazante.

 **-El programa de desvirtualización ya casi esta, pero necesito que lleven a Odd a una torre-**

-De eso nada-dijo Ulrich amenazante, sin soltar al rubio-Sácanos de aquí ¡ahora!-volvió a ordenar.

-Ulrich...-una mirada furica se dirijo a su pelirosa amiga por parte del mencionado haciendo que se volviera unos pasos hacia atrás.

 **-Ulrich… debo evaluar los daños de Odd-Jeremy hablo temiendo la reacción del castaño.**

-Bien-Dijo el samurai a regañadientes y sin esperar a su amiga tomo a su rubio en brazos cargándolo con suma delicadeza, activo una vez más su habilidad y volvió a la torre que era su objetivo unos segundos anteriores.

Mientras se acercaba vio que la torre se había activado pero con un aura verde, señal que la torre estaba bajo control de Jeremy. Entro a la torre y deposito al felino guerrero aun inconciente en el centro y salio de esta. Al salir vio que su amiga llegaba volando, que al ver el rostro de enojo y seriedad del castaño decidió no decirle ni una sola palabra.

El silencio era demasiado pesado, casi podían escuchar teclear a Jeremy en el ordenador. Aelita temía decir algo que pudiera desatar la ira del castaño, quien se encontraba mirando hacia un invisible horizonte virtual dándole la espalda.

 **-Yumi y William llegaron-anuncio Jeremy intentando consolar la situación.**

-Enhorabuena, si no es mucha molestia por favor entrégales una estrella dorada al merito-comento sarcástico y con obvio enojo en la voz del samurai.

 **-Que le suce...-la voz de William llego a oírse de fondo pero fue callada súbitamente señal que indico que el operador había apagado el micrófono.**

-Ellos no tienen la culpa-dijo Aelita en voz baja, pero si llego a los oídos del castaño.

 **-** No, no la tienen, pero de haber llegado antes, esto seguro no habría sucedido-dijo colérico el alemán sin volverse hacia su amiga.

-Odd es fuerte, seguro que no le sucedió nada-intento calmarlo la pelirosa.

Ulrich la ignoro.

 **-El proceso de desvirtualización ya esta disponible, los voy a desvirtualizar-Informo Jeremy.**

-Yo voy a esperar-dijo tajante el castaño.

 **-Ulrich...-fue interrumpido por el mencionado.**

-No pienso dejarlo solo, prefiero quedarme aquí por si a Xana se le da por jugármela otra vez, estaré haciendo guardia hasta que Odd se recupere-finalizo el castaño.

 **-Muy bien, desvirtualizare a Aelita-**

/*/*/*/*

-¿Jugársela otra vez?-pregunto William confundido-si mal no entiendo Odd es el que esta inconsciente-secundo mirando la pantalla.

-No lo entiendes-respondió Yumi con la mirada en el suelo triste.

-Yo fui Xanificado una vez, se lo que se siente-se excuso el pelinegro.

-Esto es diferente-volvió a hablar su novia.

-Por favor explícanos porque yo también estoy confundido-dijo Jeremy.

-No me corresponde a mi decíroslo-Yumi se llevo una mano a su pecho preocupada por su rubio amigo.

-Creo que yo si entiendo-Afirmo Aelita quien acaba de salir del elevador miro a Yumi unos segundos y confirmo sus sospechas-Su ira esta justificada, pero mas que ira es temor, impotencia-agrego triste.

-Oigan, no hagan de esto un velorio-William se preocupo al ver el ambiente que se había formado entre ambas chicas.

-Nos jugamos el pellejo diario, sabiendo que podríamos perder la vida en Lyoko, Odd siempre apoyo a Aelita a encontrar una manera de destruir finalmente a Xana y rematerializar a su padre y fue uno de los que se opuso a desconectar el superordenador hace dos años, por esas mismas razones-Explico Yumi-no sabemos como pero Odd sabia que Franz seguía con vida, y además cuando Aelita mas lo necesito el estuvo allí…casi como si el supiera lo que se siente perder a su familia

-Y ahora esta en peligro mortal-susurro Aelita por lo bajo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Rayos...yo no lo sabia-dijo William avergonzado y culpable-lo siento.

-Pero no es razón para que Ulrich actúe de esa manera-dijo Jeremy sin dejar de teclear ni mirar el superordenador.

-Hombres-dijo Yumi molesta rodando los ojos-no pueden ver lo mas evidente aunque los golpeen con un letrero.

Un aviso salto frente a los lentes del rubio, se habían restablecido la memoria y los códigos de ADN de Odd, Jeremy suspiro aliviado, otro aviso había saltado... Era un archivo de imagen y de video de la memoria de... ¿de Odd?

/*/*/*/*

Ulrich se encontraba sentado en la base de la torre mirando hacia la nada del cielo virtual, estaba preocupado por su rubio, no podía sucederle nada, el es Odd "el magnifico", magníficamente había robado su corazón... ¿Como es que había sucedido eso? El día que votaron por apagar el superordenador tres personas no estaban de acuerdo y una de ellas era Odd.

[FlashBack]

-No entiendo... Esta es nuestra oportunidad para por fin ser libres de Xana, yo creía que tu serias el primero en votar que apaguemos el superordenador-Le incrimino el castaño al italiano.

-El padre de Aelita aun sigue con vida-fueron las únicas palabras del rubio en su defensa.

-Lo vimos sacrificarse-se excuso el incriminador.

-No puedo decirte como lo se pero el esta vivo, además oíste a Jeremy, Xana aun tiene vía libre al Internet, si desactivamos el superordenador nada nos garantiza que ella escape-la seriedad nunca fue un atributo en su rubio amigo pero se notaba en cada faceta suya esta vez.

Algo se movió dentro de Ulrich, una chispa que jamás antes había sentido, la preocupación genuina de Odd por la única familia de su pelirosa amiga le pareció ¿tierno?

[Fin de FlashBack]

Desde ese día Ulrich empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el rubio, sentimientos que lo confundieron durante meses enteros, pero cada vez que veía reír a Odd, cada vez que lo veía feliz, cada vez que se zampaba ollas enteras de albóndigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, cada vez que se escondía bajo las mesas para no responder una pregunta difícil en clases, cada vez que le salvaba el trasero en Lyoko, el se sentía orgulloso de ser lo mas cercano a el en el colegio, ser su mejor amigo, su compañero, su cómplice. En fin se había enamorado de Odd ¿Quién lo iba a creer?

 **-Ulrich buenas noticias, Odd esta completamente recuperado lo voy a desvirtualizar junto contigo...pero hay algo que debes ver.**

-Solo sácanos de aquí Jeremy-rogó Ulrich-por favor.

*/*/*/*

Una vez en el mundo real, Odd apareció en el escáner, inconsciente pero con vida, Ulrich lo cargo en brazos y subieron a la sala del superordenador.

Una vez allí el castaño se disculpo con su amiga y con Jeremy por su actitud pero en respuesta a ello ambos le sonrieron calidamente.

Jeremy procedió a explicar su descubrimiento.

-Los códigos de ADN y la memoria de Odd no fueron dañadas, pero Xana extrajo algunos datos de la memoria de Odd y también intento alterar su código genético para Xanificarlo-explico Jeremy.

-Pero estábamos Aelita y yo-Dijo Ulrich con el rubio aun en sus brazos-¿porque solo fueron a por el? Y ¿desde cuando existen tres Schypozoas?-indago el castaño aun preocupado.

-Aun no me explico como Xana logro clonar a la Schypozoa, pero creo saber por que la mente de Odd se convirtió en objetivo primordial de Xana-Jeremy hizo una pausa para luego hacerse a un lado y mostrar al grupo la pantalla del superordenador.

La pantalla, mostraba a su amigo con los ojos de un depredador, garras, caninos afilados, orejas de gato y cola también, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo… Unas magnificas alas magentas, lo curioso es que la imagen mostraba a mas personas como Odd, pero de diferentes clases. Y un libro de cuero antiguo en la mano de su amigo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ulrich incrédulo.

-Es un fragmento de memoria de Odd o más bien los datos que Xana extrajo de el-Dijo Jeremy sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Pero eso no es todo-dijo Jeremy-sea de donde sea que viene Odd, ya no puede regresar-agrego con seriedad mientras le daba a intro.

Un archivo de video se abrió mostrando parte de la memoria del rubio.

En el video había explosiones, seres que se parecían a Odd desparramados por el suelo, muertos, gente gritando, niños llorando, y la voz de un hombre que resonaba.

"Debes ir a Italia con tu padre y tu familia humana, el terminara tu entrenamiento, Adamai te protegerá, Carak y los demás dioses deben ocultarse, eres muy preciado para Caervis y para la raza Carak"

"Teo, no me dejes solo, eres mi mejor amigo por favor ven conmigo, los humanos son malvados, son crueles, no quiero estar solo allí" la inocente voz del video era la de Odd y el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Teo no podía verse con claridad a causa del humo de las explosiones.

"No puedo ir contigo Oddie, además los humanos no son tan malos, algunos llevan amor en su interior, son la luz de la esperanza, ellos destruyeron las demás razas pero ellos también dan vida… Pregúntale a tu padre sino"

Una gran explosión alerto al amigo de Odd.

"Por favor Teo no me abandones" el llanto de Odd conmovió a sus amigos "te quiero Teo"

"y yo a ti mi pequeña sabandija" dijo Teo con un brillo de lagrimas en sus ojos "recuérdame siempre Oddie"

"Vámonos" una tercera voz demando la atención de Odd.

"¡TEO!" el grito desgarrador del pequeño Odd partió el alma de los que miraban el video.

Luego de eso el video se oscureció llegando al fin del recuerdo.

Todos con un silencio sepulcral miraron a Odd con sorpresa y tristeza en sus ojos, Aelita que ya se encontraba en el borde del llanto no pudo hacer más que abrazar a Jeremy y llorar silenciosamente en su pecho, Yumi imito a su amiga abrazándole fuertemente a su novio. Ulrich atrapo a Odd en un abrazo, dejándose llevar por su sentimiento de amor hacia su rubio, nuestro felino guerrero brillo unos instantes y unas orejas gatunas aparecieron en su cabeza.

-Bueno al parecer el secreto ya no es mas un secreto-dijo una voz que había alertado al grupo entero sobresaltándolos. Ulrich abrazo a Odd sobreprotectoramente.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-indago William con porte defensivo.

-Mi nombre es Adamai Litchammer, soy el guardián espiritual de Odd-el chico de ojos ébanos dirigió la mirada a su protegido y vio sus orejas felinas asomándose-así que eres tu el causante de todo este lió-agrego apuntando a Ulrich.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron sorprendidos todos.

Adamai suspiró...

-Mejor pónganse cómodos, esta va a ser una larga, larga, pero muy larga historia…

* * *

 **Y hasta** **aquí**

 **Perdón** **por el retrasito pero no me imaginaba que los finales fueran tan complicados y me consumieran tanto tiempo pero ahora estoy en vacaciones así que intentare actualizar con mas frecuencia. En compensación por el retraso este capitulo es mas extenso y pronto traeré mas.**

Xime: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, obviamente pienso terminar esta historia así sea que me muera en el intento xD (aunque espero que no)

Guest: Perdón por el retrasito pero ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para realizar esta y otras historias que tengo en boceto y espero que te haya gustado aun mas este capi nwn/

 **Y por supuesto: Espero que os haya gustado y poquito más... nos leemos en el próximo capi nwn/**


	3. Así que¿Te gusto?

Cap.3: Así que... ¿Te gusto?

-Mejor pónganse cómodos, esta va a ser una larga, larga, pero muy larga historia…

El joven poseedor de un pelo plateado y liso que caía hasta sus hombros, ojos púrpuras aun se mantenía de pie frente a ellos, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su saco morado oscuro que le llegaba hasta los pies, este saco cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y solo se podían apreciar unas botas negras en los pies del muchacho.

-No se si queremos oírla-se negó Jeremy recordando con tristeza los desgarradores gritos del pequeño "Oddie".

-Bueno pues, ya no hay vuelta atrás, podría borrarles la memoria pero eso delataría a Odd y nos tendríamos que ir para siempre-Aclaro el peliplateado haciendo un ademán con su mano delatando que estos estaban protegidos por un par de guantes oscuros de militar.

Las palabras del guardián preocupo a Ulrich aun más.

-¿Delatarlo?-el tono irónico de voz de Yumi sonó casi ofendido- creo que ya vimos bastante como para saber que el no es humano-esta vez su voz sonó dolida.

-No te lo tomes a personal Yumi-se disculpo Adamai con pesar en su voz- esto es lo ultimo que hubiéramos querido, lo juro, pero Odd esta en peligro...-el protector fue interrumpido.

-¿Que clase de peligro?-Ulrich pregunto sin sentimiento aparente.

El joven bufo molesto exhalando una pequeña cantidad de humo por su boca y aire caliente, esto alerto a los guerreros.

-Antes de explicarles cualquier cosa deben tomar una decisión-dijo el guardián y procedió a sentarse en el frío piso.

La pandilla paso un rato deliberando su decisión, Jeremy y William se oponían firmemente a indagar el pasado de Odd y preferían olvidar lo que habían visto, Aelita y Yumi se oponían a olvidar lo que habían visto y estaban dispuestas a correr el riesgo, sea cual fuere, Ulrich no había mencionado palabra alguna, solo miraba a Odd en sus brazos aquejumbrado por la idea de perderlo para siempre.

-El riesgo es demasiado-se excuso el rubio de gafas

 _¿Que nos escondes? ¿Que tanto es el peligro al que estas expuesto como para ocultárnoslo a nosotros, tus amigos... a mi? ¿Cuanto has sufrido?_

-No podemos dejarlo-refuto la pelirosa enojada con sus amigos y su novio.

 _No pienso perderte ahora, no ahora, ni nunca. He soportado tus malas bromas, tu ironía, tus pies olorosos, he soportado a ese asqueroso chucho al cual ya le tome tanto cariño, he soportado dos años tu pesadez que desde no se cuando se me hizo tan adorable, tu voraz apetito, tus idioteces..._

-Aelita, el nos mintió, estas cosas deben decirse a los amigos-el decepcionado tono de voz del pelinegro hizo rabiar a su novia.

 _Y justo ahora, justo ahora que decidí armarme de valor y mostrarte lo que siento por ti, justo ahora que conozco las palabras pero aun no se como decírtelas, ¿tienes que irte?, no de eso nada, TU no te iras, voy a mover cielo y tierra para que no te alejes de mi..._

-Cuando nos necesitaste ahí estuvimos, te salvamos de Xana, esto no es diferente-dijo muy enojada la asiática

 _Ahora me vas a tener que soportar a mi, vas a tener que soportar que yo lo daré todo por que te quedes a mi lado, vas a tener que soportar que yo egoístamente te mantendré a mi lado, porque ahora, que estoy al borde de perderte, se que cada momento en el que no pude decírtelo, fueron momentos que pude estar a tu lado. Pero ahora todo es diferente, y a pesar de lo que vi, a pesar de lo que escuche, a pesar de la mentira, yo, Ulrich Stern, se que..._

-te amo-susurro por lo bajo el castaño soltando una lagrima de frustración que cayo en la mejilla del rubio en sus brazos, esta gota brillo levemente de un tono dorado sin ser notada por los demás.

Instantes después de eso en los brazos de Ulrich, Odd brillo intensamente en una luz purpúrea cegando a los presentes, cuando la luz se aminoro siendo absorbida por el cuerpo del italiano se mostró su verdadera forma, sorprendiendo a todos.

Esto alerto al Guardián quien se acerco rápidamente a Ulrich y le pidió cargar a Odd, el castaño no se negó.

-Jeremy, debes lanzar una vuelta al pasado ahora-ordeno el peliplateado con el rubio ya en sus brazos.

-¿como sabes?...-la pregunta fue interrumpida por el protector.

-Te lo explicare luego-fue su respuesta-nos reuniremos en el cuarto de Odd y Ulrich apenas lances la vuelta al pasado, pero ahora estamos en peligro-secundo con tono serio.

Jeremy obedeció la orden del guardián y programo la vuelta al pasado.

-Vuelta al pasado ahora-informo el rubio segundos después la gran burbuja blanca los envolvió a todos.

*/*/*/*/*

Y como era de esperarse, todos volvieron a esa misma mañana, justo unas horas antes de clases y como habían acordado Yumi y William buscaron a Jeremy en su habitación para ir sin demora hacia la de Ulrich y Odd.

Ya estando todos reunidos en el cuarto con la puerta asegurada, se dieron cuenta de que el compañero de cuarto del castaño no estaba en su cama, esperaron unos minutos y escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Soy Adamai-se escucho del otro lado.

El castaño abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al protector quien cargaba a Odd en su forma humana en brazos, una vez dentro volvió a asegurar la puerta.

-Odd esta bajo un hechizo de sueño, tenia que transformarlo antes de que llegaran aquí-informo el peliplateado depositando a su protegido en su cama y arropándolo suavemente-¿tomaron una decisión?-pregunto el mayor girándose hacia ellos.

-Ayudaremos a Odd-dijeron Aelita y Yumi al unísono.

Antes de que sus respectivos novios pudieran protestar ambas chicas los amenazaron con la mirada, ellos solo se limitaron a asentir.

-No debo preguntar si tu estas de acuerdo-Dijo el guardián con media sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Ulrich, este solo esquivo su mirada, algo avergonzado.

Todos tomaron asiento en la cama del alemán, mientras que Adamai se paro justo frente a ellos, y procedió a contarles la historia de su mundo, la historia de la creación de Caervis.

 _Hace muchos siglos atrás el mundo era muy diferente, la Tierra se regia por la magia y la creatividad, los que poseían el don de la magia eran llamados karvis y lo que poseían el don de la creatividad se denominaron humanos, ambas especies predominaban en el mundo y coexistían en paz y armonía, pero entre los karvis existían razas que poseían poderes oscuros, y entre los humanos el miedo y el odio eran muy frecuentes en ellos. Un día se desato una guerra de especies, muchos karvis y humanos perdieron la vida en ella, pero los karvis llegaron al punto de la casi extinción a manos de las armas modernas humanas. Se declaro una tregua, y durante esta se realizo un tratado. Los karvis se esfumarían de la historia y dejarían que los humanos sean la raza predominante del planeta, siendo esta la única oportunidad de supervivencia los karvis aceptaron y se difuminaron por el planeta siendo perseguidos y masacrados por quienes los descubrían._

 _Pero pronto se empezó a sentir la necesidad de los karvis en el mundo ya que cada raza de karvis tiene una función en la naturaleza. Cambiaron el tratado y los karvis pasaron a ser carvedianos, a quienes se les otorgo un lugar en el mundo donde solo ellos podrían existir, Caervis, jamás se mencionaría el don de la magia, y jamás se utilizaría frente a los ojos humanos._

 _Con la creación de Caervis el mundo recupero su balance una vez mas, nosotros pasamos a ser fantasmas de la historia, y ahora vivimos en paz._

 _En la actualidad a los carvedianos se nos permite vivir entre los humanos, y podemos formar familias con ellos, aprender su vida o refugiarnos en su mundo sin temor a que nos maten o nos ejecuten, pero siempre debemos mantener el secreto. Es muy selecta y escasa la cantidad de humanos que conocen el mundo carvedianos, sus costumbres y sus habitantes._

Cuando Adamai termino su relato, muchas dudas de los jóvenes quedaron aclaradas pero aun quedaban mas dudas y preocupaciones.

-Se que tienen aun preguntas-dijo Adamai mirando el rostro dubitativos de los amigos de su protegido-las responderé lo mejor que pueda y se me permita-aclaro sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos.

-mencionaste que Odd esta en peligro-dijo Ulrich.

-Así es-respondió el trigueño-Actualmente Caervis esta bajo el mando de Roark, un dictador que lo único que busca es acabar con la presencia humana en la Tierra, los considera un virus y el se considera la cura. Aun no sabemos como pero el encontró la forma de absorber a los prodigios haciéndose el mas poderoso y es mas probable que sea elegido dios de alguna raza, si cada uno de los sucesores yacen dentro de el y eso pone en peligro a Odd ya que el es un prodigio de la raza Carak-explico el peliplateado dejando con mas dudas al grupo.

-¿Prodigio?-pregunto Jeremy incrédulo.

-Los carvedianos nos dividimos por razas, cada raza tiene su dios, pero estos a diferencia de la creencia humana no son inmortales, deben elegir un sucesor cada 100 años, Odd es uno de los prodigios de la raza Carak, uno de los posibles sucesores del dios Carak-

-¿Cuantas razas existen?-esta vez fue Aelita la curiosa

-Actualmente somos 9 razas sin contar a los guardianes, en el pasado éramos 11 razas, en la gran guerra se extinguieron las otras dos-

-¿Como es cada raza? ¿Son como Odd?-pregunto asombrada Yumi.

Adamai soltó una suave risa al escuchar el asombro en la pregunta de la amiga de su protegido.

-Cada raza es diferente, ya conocen a la raza Carak-dijo alegre el protector señalando a Odd quien dormía placidamente en su cama-son seres de frivolidad, diversión y azar, nunca se toman nada en serio a menos que en realidad les importe, se los representa con un gato persa y dados, esa es una de las razones por la cual Odd es un gato en Lyoko-dijo divertido el peliplateado.

Con aun mas asombro, y algo de diversión, el grupo miro a Odd y luego a su protector, todos llegaron a la conclusión que su amigo realmente le hacia honor a su raza.

-¿Porque Odd no nos contó sobre sus orígenes?-pregunto algo dolido Ulrich.

Adamai suspiro triste.

-Hubo momentos en los cuales Odd quiso contarles sobre quien es, y de donde viene, en especial a ti Ulrich-esas palabras aliviaron y enternecieron al castaño-pero eso podía exponerlo a el y a ustedes a un gran peligro, ya que Roark no descansara hasta haber capturado a todos los prodigios de Caervis, además estaba el problema de Xana, el no quería ponerlos en peligro o preocuparlos ya que están constantemente salvando el mundo-Declaro el humano/dragón triste.

-¿Como supiste de Lyoko y del superordenador?-pregunto Jeremy desconfiado.

-Odd y yo compartimos conciencia colectiva, sus recuerdos son míos y los míos son de el, lo cual me recuerda que debo borrar mi memoria para que crea que esta conversación jamás sucedió-la respuesta sobresalto a todos.

Odd se movió inquieto en su sueño, al parecer el también reacciono a las palabras de su protector.

-No lo hagas-pidió William quien se había mantenido callado-prometemos jamás decírselo a nadie-juro parándose frente al guardián quien también se había erguido al ver la reacción del pelinegro.

-¿De que nos sirve que nos hayas contado todo esto si vas a hacer que Odd olvide todo?-Dijo Ulrich algo molesto realizando la misma acción que su amigo.

-Oigan, ya saben la verdad y eso es mucho-dijo suavemente el peliplateado en su defensa-ahora solo deben proteger a Odd de Xana yo me ocupare de Roark y sus mercenarios-secundo el peliplateado.

-¿Mercenarios?-fue casi un grito que dieron todos en preocupación.

-Yo y mi bocota-se lamento el peliplateado dándose una palmada en la frente-tranquilos no es que hayan venido mercenarios en el pasado, pero los poderes de Odd se han estado manifestando últimamente y esto puede alertar a Roark y a sus rastreadores-se excuso el dragón.

-Con más razón debemos protegerlo-Dijo el alemán sobreprotectoramente.

-O simplemente podrían esperar a que encontremos la causa de la manifestación y controlarla-dijo el peliplateado mirando fijamente a Ulrich, quien le esquivo la mirada sonrojado.

Todos notaron eso, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer una objeción, o un nuevo alegato (?), escucharon el timbre del colegio anunciando el comienzo de clases, salvando a Ulrich y al guardián de mas preguntas.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Jeremy.

-Odd y Ulrich se quedaran aquí, digan que se encontraban mal de salud-Dijo el mayor mirando a los demás.

El grupo se despidió del dragón y el castaño, y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Que te propones?-pregunto el castaño una vez a solas con su rubio y el guardián de este.

-Hay una alternativa, al hechizo de olvido, que no he contemplado aun, pero es posible-le informo el guardián dándole la espalda.

-¿Cual es?-indago esperanzado Ulrich mientras se sentaba en la cama de Odd y posándose suavemente para no incomodar a su rubio.

-Puedo hablar con los dioses y ver si alguno de ellos los bendecirían con poderes convirtiéndolos en videtur-se explico el peliplateado.

-¿videtur?-pregunto Ulrich aun mas confundido.

-Si, videtur-le respondió Adamai-los videtur son humanos excepcionales quienes han sido bendecidos por los dioses carvedianos cediéndoles las capacidades de un carvediano, te sorprendería la cantidad de humanos que son videtur en realidad, comúnmente se los llaman impuros-explico el mayor.

-Veo que se avecina un pero-adivino Ulrich al ver la expresión en el rostro del guardián.

-El problema es que si algún dios los acoge en su doctrina, se convertirán en neófitos, y los neófitos irradian magia pura, y eso atraería a Roark-finalizo el dragón.

-No estoy dispuesto a perder a Odd, y tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejar que el olvide esto, hare lo que sea necesario para que el y yo estemos juntos-Dijo solemne el castaño, estas palabras tuvieron un enternecedor efecto en el rubio quien susurro el nombre del alemán en sus sueños.

-Realmente estas enamorado de el-dijo el guardián sobresaltando a el castaño por lo directo de su palabras.

-Bueno...pues...no es que yo...-las torpes palabras del castaño fueron interrumpidas por el dragón.

-Ahórratelo, ya metiste la pata, Odd ya lo sabe-informo divertido el peliplata.

-¡¿QUE?!-El grito de Ulrich fácilmente fue escuchado por todo Kadiac.

-Conciencia colectiva-se excuso el trigueño casi soltando una risa por la reacción y la cara de asombro del castaño.

En el fondo Ulrich ya sabia la respuesta pero si que había metido la pata.

-Bueno el hechizo de sueño ya termina-eso sobresalto aun mas al alemán-será mejor que me ponga en marcha para ver si los dioses están de acuerdo en convertirlos en videtur-

-No espera... yo nunca dije...-pero Ulrich no pudo terminar su oración.

-Tú díselo a los demás, Odd les explicara el resto-dijo alegre el dragón-por cierto...buen día Oddie-y el peliplata desapareció en un "poof" de humo negro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las últimas palabras del mayor hicieron que a Ulrich le recorriera un fuerte escalofrío, empezó a sudar fuertemente, y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia la cama de Odd, encontrando un rubio sonrosado, con una suave sonrisa que lo miraba fijamente.

El sudor se detuvo para darle un sentimiento de ternura al ver esa dulce escena.

-Así que...-dijo Odd dirigiendo sus purpúreos orbes hacia los avellana de Ulrich.

-Así que...-repitió Ulrich algo nervioso.

-¿Te gusto?-dijo Odd con un suave tono coqueto mientras se sonreía tiernamente y miraba a Ulrich.

El castaño trago saliva, aun mas nervioso... ¿y ahora que demonios debía hacer?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí... Lo sé soy demasiado cruel dejándolos ahí con el romance BL a flor de piel, pero bueno hasta donde sé el suspenso nunca mato a nadie (creo)** _ewe._

 **Como el capitulo anterior no tenia comentarios ahora no responderé comentarios...porque claro seria ilógico responder comentarios que pueden que comenten pero si no comentaron la respuesta al comentario no exis... me duele el cerebro** _awe_

 **En fin... Espero que os haya gustado y poquito más... nos leemos en próximo capi** _nwn/_


	4. Un lugar para cada raza

Cap.4: Un lugar para cada raza...

Todos miraban entre fascinados y excitados al rubio de purpúreos mechones, quien se encontraba explicando a sus amigos la alternativa que había planteado su guardián para el hechizo de atención de sus amistades era tal que el único sonido que se escuchaba, ademas de la voz de su mítico compañero, eran algunos "bips" que emanaba el superodenador, lugar donde habían decidido reunirse para discutir sobre el asunto.

A William y Ulrich le atraía la idea de tener superpoderes, y se imaginaban como superheroes salvando a la humanidad de desastres y luchando contra supervillanos. Jeremy y Aelita estaban deseosos de conocer mas sobre las razas carvedianas y sobre el impacto que estas tenían sobre el mundo humano. En cuanto a Yumi se encontraba fascinada con el secreto de su amigo y quería conocer mas la cultura de su mundo.

-...Ya no puedo decir mas-finalizo Odd-desde este punto no puedo seguir revelando los secretos de Caervis a menos que acepten, todos, a dejar su humanidad y convertirse en videturs, si tienen alguna pregunta la responderé lo mejor que pueda-agrego cerrando la oración, eso exalto a los jóvenes a preguntar.

-¿Como seria nuestras vidas si aceptamos?-el primero en preguntar fue Jeremy.

-Conozco a muchos videturs, llevan vidas normales tanto en Caervis como en el mundo humano, lo malo es que es un secreto que deberán guardar el resto de sus vidas-le respondió mirando al suelo.

-No es tan malo ahora que lo pienso-Dijo Ulrich alegre alzando el animo del minino del grupo-Vamos... tener poderes, super geniales, aventura y magia, solo por guardar un secretito de nada... no esta tan mal después de todo-dando una suave risa cómica.

Eso animo un poco mas al grupo.

-¿La conversión es dolorosa?-Pregunto algo insegura Aelita.

-Para nada princesa, algunos se convierten sin darse cuenta, y viven sin conocer sus auténticos poderes-le explico su rubio amigo.

-¿Tendremos alas como tu?-pregunto William emocionado por la idea de volar.

-De hecho las alas solo las poseen los prodigios, cuando se elige a un sucesor las perdemos-le respondió el carak desanimando a su amigo-pero algunas razas vuelan por naturalidad-esa afirmación le devolvió el brillo a los ojos del moreno acción que hizo reír a su novia.

-Que tonto eres-dijo la asiática entre risas dirijiendose a su pareja.

-Yo quiero volar-le contesto abrazándola-y te llevare conmigo a surcar los cielos-agrego en pose heroica haciendo reír a todo el grupo.

-Hablanos mas sobre las razas-le pidió Aelita infantilmente como una niña pide la continuación de un cuento.

-Esta bien, esta bien, supongo que no sucederá nada si les comento sobre las razas-respondió Odd con una chispa de revelida en sus ojos-Por cual comienzo...

 _Los Bonitatem: Son seres de pureza y bondad, tienen el don de la curación y la creación, sus palabras pueden curar la herida mas profunda y también pueden quitar cualquier mal, pero así como pueden sanar pueden convertir sus palabras en ponzoña para envenenar a aquellos que se atreven a herir a sus seres queridos. Su diosa es la diosa Bonitatem, esta representada por un brote de flor._

 _Los Domitor: Son domadores natos, pueden invocar criaturas del mundo humano y carvediano siempre que los necesiten, pueden hablar con los animales quienes no dudaran en ponerse a su lado en cualquier batalla. Su dios es el dios Dracum, esta representado por un látigo con punta de corazón._

 _Los Lignum: Son conocidos como "los seres de los arboles" ellos veneran a toda criatura vegetal, pueden confeccionar lo que ellos llaman muñecos del vinculo con fibra vegetal, en el mundo humano los conocen como muñecos voodoo. Su dios es el dios Abies, esta representado por un gran abeto de doce ramas._

 _Los Sacrier: Espíritus de abnegación y sacrificio, tienen un corazón noble y puro, adoran los golpes porque de ellos sacan la fuerza necesaria para proteger a sus seres amados, son indómitos, y poseen una sangre única que les permite atacar a todo aquel que ose lastimar a sus amados. Su diosa es la diosa Tattoo, esta representada con un circulo de espinas de tinta negra._

 _Los Sanguimanticos: Son seres oscuros que utilizan su sangre para lanzar conjuros arcanos, nadie sabe como es que lo hacen y nadie se atreve a preguntarles, a diferencia de la creencia popular son muy cálidos y amorosos. Su dios... el dios Ababinili, esta representado por una gota de sangre._

 _Los Convallis: Nadie conoce en realidad cuando un Convallie miente o muestra su verdadero corazón, son guerreros muy versátiles que dominan el campo de batalla utilizando lo que ellos llaman mascaras de batalla, tienen múltiples personalidades que están ligadas al comportamiento de sus mascaras, en lo personal yo que creo que están chiflados. Su dios es el dios Convallis, esta representado por una mascara oscura y una mascara blanca._

 _Ya conocen a los Caraks: Somos seres de frivolidad y azar nos gusta divertirnos como todos gatos traviesos que somos, generalmente estamos bendecidos por la buena suerte nuestros enemigos no solo conocerán nuestras garras sino que también nos valemos de una baraja del tarot que nos permite controlar la suerte a nuestro favor o aveces no. Nuestro dios es el dios Carak, y esta representado por un gato persa sentado sobre dos dados._

 _Los Peruagus: Los peruagus son seres inquietos que disfrutan de de viajar de aquí para allá, son capaces de crear portales y manipular la energía divina. Su diosa es la diosa Divinitem, esta representada por un portal azul._

 _Los Cogitos: No hay criaturas mas sabias en el planeta que los Cogitos, ellos evolucionan junto al mundo y se fascinan con las creaciones humanas y aprenden con y de ellas, su mente en si es un arma letal capaz de crear y manipular la materia a su alrededor. Su dios es Cogitium, esta representado por un pincel._

El rubio portador de magia notaba una gran alegría y optimismo en el ambiente, sus amigos bromeaban sobre las razas y se imaginaban siendo parte de alguna de ellas. Ese ambiente lleno de calidez su corazón creando una sensación de protección que no sentía otrora a los tiempos de Roark, cuando su hogar aun era seguro.

Mientras Ulrich hacia un comentario de como se imaginaba siendo el un Peruagus creando portales de aquí para aya viajando por el mundo en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la asiática lo refutaba diciéndole que lo veía mas como un Convallis siendo fervientemente por su novio causando risas en el trió.

Aelita y Jeremy se encontraban en un intenso intercambio de fascinación de la diversidad cultural de razas en el mundo carvediano, y de lo mucho que podrían aprender de ellos en especial de la raza Cogito.

Tal era la alegría del rubio que no sintió cuando su protector intentaba comunicarse con el por medio de su conexión mental.

 _-¡Oddie!-reclamo por enésima vez el dragón a su felino protegido._

 _-lo siento Adamai pero...-fue interrumpido._

 _-lo se, puedo sentirlo también, haz elegido muy bien a tus amigos puedo sentir su amor hacia ti, en especial el cariño de Ulrich-las ultimas palabras sobresaltaron al menor._

 _-¿querías decirme algo?-pregunto tajante el italiano cambiando el tema._

 _-El te gusta, y lo quieres mucho y le quieres dar besitos, y ser su lazo-El dragón cantaba picandole._

 _-calla y dime que sucede-grito mentalmente el rubio sonrojarse hasta mentalmente._

 _-vale, vale cofeltegustacofcof-Odd le envió un pensamiento asesino-ya... la Resistencia y los dioses enviaran a un sensor guardián para velar por los humanos y por ti, están preocupados, pero no hay justificación aun-agrego en un tono mas serio._

 _-¿nada grave?-pregunto el carak preocupado._

 _-No, de momento, Roark esta mas empeñado en perseguir a los sanguimanticos,al parecer ellos tienen la clave para encontrar una antigua llave del viejo reino, Ababinili esta hecho una furia-comento el guardián algo preocupado._

 _-¿Que hay del proyecto videtur?-pregunto curioso Odd._

 _-Los dioses están algo recios a aceptarlo, te explicare en mi arribo, pero enviaran al sensor para evaluar a los humanos, si cumplen las condiciones, Zulim adoctrinara a los jóvenes y blah blah blah...-El dragón se detuvo en seco-Oddie, Jeremy esta hablándote-..._

-¿Odd?-Jeremy volvió a llamarlo.

-¿estas bien?-el castaño lo miro preocupado acercándose a el.

-Si, si... lo siento-se excuso el mencionado-es que estoy muy alegre-confeso el rubio con una genuina sonrisa de alegría encandilando a Ulrich.

-Pues te vas a poner mas contento aun-menciono su amigo de pelo rosado.

-¿que?-pregunto Odd incrédulo.

-hemos accedido a ayudarte-dijeron el rubio de gafas y su novia-por lo que hiciste por mi y tu decisión de ayudar a Aelita-agrego su nerd amigo.

-yo solo quiero que cierto amigo mio sea feliz-dijo Yumi enviándole un discreto guiño a Ulrich.

-Yo quiero ser un superheroe-dijo Dumbar y por su comentario recibió un codazo propinado por su pareja-y ayudar a Odd.

En ese instante todos miraron a Ulrich para escuchar su respuesta, aunque el carvediano ya la conocía.

-Yo...Bueno...quiero...quiero que te quedes conmi...nosotros-dijo el castaño algo nervioso.

Odd se enterneció y rió mentalmente, no iba a presionar a Ulrich a que diga sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, todo a su tiempo.

Sin poder contener su alegría el mas pequeño provoco un abrazo grupal en el cual todos participaron gustosos, entre risas y algarabía nadie se dio cuenta que durante el abrazo el menor deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Ulrich correspondiendo su sentimiento de amor.

Ulrich al sentir los labios en contacto en su piel abrió los ojos como platos y ver a "Oddie" mirándole tiernamente con una suave sonrisa. El abrazo se estrecho aun mas.

*/*/*/*/

-Las anomalías temporales tienen fuente en algún lugar cercano a mi ubicación, estoy captando también una brecha dimensional considerable, aquí hay un carvediano refugiado-Informo un encapuchado sobre los tejados de Kadiac.

 _-Mantén constante comunicación... Tu dedicación para con nuestro señor Roark sera muy bien recompensada-_

-Si, señor-sonrió maliciosa la figura.

* * *

 **No me matéis, estuve inactivo por muchos motivos que no vienen al tema pero el mayor culpable son los videojuegos, pero libre sois de turbo enviolimarme con comentarios negativos, que bien merecido los tengo, pero he vuelto y para compensaros traigo una sorpresa para aquellos que quieran participar en la historia, esto fue idea de una chica que me envió un PM y quisiera ponerla en practica así que:**

 **Si quieres formar parte de Caervis y salvar el mundo junto a nuestros guerreros favoritos por favor llenen esta ficha y me la envían por PM, mantener el anonimato es su elección y yo la respetare al cien por cien.**

 **Nombre: (Os ponéis un nombre... no tiene mas misterio xD y si tenéis un mote también uwur)**

 **Edad: (Pues eso)**

 **Raza: (Podéis ser cualquier raza de las cuales menciono nuestro minino favorito en este capitulo, si quieren mas detalles os comunicáis conmigo)**

 **Descripción: (Como sois físicamente, dejad volar vuestra imaginación)**

 **Psique: (¿Que os pasa por el coco? owo)**

 **Datos extra: (Pues eso...agregad cualquier cosilla que os parezca interesante)**

 **Obviamente estos personajes están sujetos a su derecho de autoria, vosotros seréis sus respectivos dueños y yo soy consciente de que me han cedido sus personajes para la realización de este fic.**

 **Podéis mandarme la ficha tanto por PM como por review.**

 **Y no es necesario que halláis estado siguiendo el fic desde su comienzo, aunque no lleva mucho. Pero si quieres participar podéis hacerlo.**

 **Tenéis tiempo hasta la próxima publicación que SERÁ el jueves de esta semana osea el 13/07.**

 **Ahora...**

 **Xime (Cap2.): No se el porque tu comentario apareció tarde pero de todas formas aquí te dejo la confirmación de que no he muerto y que pienso continuar esta historia, lamento mucho la tardanza _ywy_ y si soy muy cruel... van a pasar muchitas cosas mas... Oddie y Ulrich tendrán un tiempico a solas y no Adamai no quiere pinchitos con Odd... pero los celos de Ulrich se van a manifestar MUY pronto, eso si.**

 **Guest: Gracias mi rey o reina o lo que tu quieras ser _uwu_ aquí te traigo otro capitulin mas.**

 **Sara: Cariño relaja esas anisas... pero voy a hacerte un pequeño spoiler... Habra un flashback... fin de spoiler. ewe**

 **Anonima: Pues aquí tiene Cap.4 recién salidito uwu**

 **Una vez mas pido su eterno** **perdón.**

 **Como veis esta vez traigo una fecha de publicación así que no moriré antes. Espero que participéis y si no llegan a poder no os preocupéis que habrán mas oportunidades.**

 **Y como siempre... Espero que os halla gustado y poquito mas... Nos leemos en el próximo capi :D**


	5. Nuevas amistades y Acechamiento

Cap.5: Nuevas amistades y "Acechamiento".

Había una razón por la cual XANA había atacado a Odd y no era precisamente para desvelar su secreto ante sus amigos, esto tenia intrigado a Jeremy ya que la inteligencia artificial se había mantenido calmada durante estos días, lo cual hacia aumentar su estado de preocupación. En resolución a esto decidió reunir a los guerreros en la Ermita, el dragón protector optó quedarse en los alrededores de la academia para ver si recibía noticias de Caervis o de Zulim.

Una vez todos allí decidieron dar pie a la junta, siendo iniciada por el rubio de gafas.

-Chicos-hablo para llamar la atención de sus amigos-hay algo que me tiene preocupado... XANA se a mantenido tranquilo desde el incidente con Odd y ya van cuatro días desde ello-agrego con seriedad.

-Tal vez simplemente esta tramando algo nuevo-contesto William para intentar calmar a su nerd amigo, el guerrero estaba apoyado sobre una de las destartaladas paredes del antaño hogar de Aelita.

-No lo creo, estuve escaneando Lyoko para detectar anomalías y ni siquiera ronda un solo monstruo, no hubo atentados al núcleo de Lyoko, no he detectado actividad en los sectores y lo que mas me preocupa es que no he visto iniciativa de XANA para detener el nuevo programa de superbusqueda para encontrar a Hopper-le refuto preocupado-es como si...

-Se esta replegando-le interrumpió Ulrich, quien se encontraba sentado al lado del rubio de morados mechones.

-Es eso o...-la chica de cabello rosa dudo al hablar-nos esta esperando, o mas bien creemos que esta esperando a Odd-finalizo temiendo por la reacción del castaño.

Las palabras de Aelita parecieron no surtir efecto en Ulrich ya que este se mantuvo calmo y se limito a mirar a su rubio algo preocupado quien le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad.

-Tranquilo, no pienso dejárselo tan fácil-le respondió el de purpúreos ojos provocando que el mayor suspirara de alivio.

Eso extraño a ambos chicos en la sala, en el caso de Yumi y Aelita dieron un suspiro de ternura. Accion que dejo aun mas intrigados a los varones. Odd se rió mentalmente ante la situación de confusión mientras que Ulrich sudaba frió ya que el no quería hacer oficial sus sentimientos para con su rubio con los demás.

-Volviendo al tema-llamo la atención Jeremy una vez mas-me gustaría realizar una rápida incursión a Lyoko sin que Odd los acompañe, por supuesto-eso ultimo lo dijo con el único propósito de aplacar la mirada iracunda del alemán al escuchar la idea propuesta, le dio resultado a duras penas.

-¿Volver a Lyoko?-Pregunto el castaño algo enojado-¿no deberíamos aprovechar este momento de calma para pensar mejor una estrategia por si a XANA se le ocurre algo?-

-No tiene sentido que esperemos. Lo mejor seria descartar las intenciones de XANA lo mas pronto posible-agrego la asiática dándole razón a su amigo y diciendo justo lo que el no se animaba a decir en presencia del alemán.

- _No debería meterme, pero... ¿y si le haceis un caballo de Troya a XANA?-_

Antes de que Ulrich estallara, su rubio se le adelanto.

-Tiene razón-dijo Odd descolocando al castaño-y tengo una idea-agrego con una sonrisa extrañando a todos los presentes-o mas bien es una idea que me acaba de dar Adamai-agrego.

-¿puedo hablar contigo a solas Odd?-le reclamo Ulrich.

En respuesta ambos subieron al piso de arriba para hablar en privacidad, una vez en el pasillo Ulrich se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Que locura planeas?-le interrogo sin rodeos.

-Tranquilo Ulrich, confío en que todo va a estar bien me lo dice mi instinto-le respondió cariñosamente.

-Tientas demasiado a la suerte-le respondió el castaño un poco mas tranquilo, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo tonto de su comentario.

-Es lo que hacemos los Carak, nos gusta apostar a nuestras propias expensas-le respondió guiñándole un ojo-ademas, contigo me siento seguro-agrego abrazándose de repente al pecho de Ulrich.

El alemán no tardo en rodear la cintura de su rubio apegandolo mas a el, disfrutando el suave contacto del italiano, sin darse cuenta lo había convencido, pero le iba a poner sus propias condiciones.

-Esta bien-cedió el mayo sin soltarlo pero alejándose lo suficiente para volver a concentrar sus miradas-pero no quiero perderte, no ahora, así que sea lo que sea que planees me tendrás que arrastrar-agrego.

-No planeaba hacerlo sin ti-le respondió Odd depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del mayor dándole pie a una tierna sonrisa por parte del castaño.

Habiéndose puesto de acuerdo ambos, y muy a pesar del alemán, volvieron a separarse bajaron para reunirse en el salón dándose cuenta que sus amigos los esperaban.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Yumi curiosa.

-Esto es lo que haremos-contesto Odd con una mezcla de seriedad y serenidad.

*/*/*/*/*

Mientras los guerreros de Lyoko planeaban su incursión al mundo virtual, el guardián de Odd se encontraba en la habitación de su protegido leyendo el libro que le servia a la vez de hogar. Buscaba algún hechizo que le sirviera para atenuar la magia de los videturs si se daba el caso de que algún amigo del gatito se adoctrinaba.

Gracias al cansancio provocado por la lectura y por el hecho de que necesitaba comer decidió darse un respiro de su estudio y caminó rumbo a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes realizar un hechizo de fusión cromática que le permitía adquirir la forma de Odd para así despistar a los demás humanos.

Al ver que el dragón se retiraba, Kiwi, quien había estado acompañando al protector de su dueño le ladro en forma de despedida.

-Te traeré algo para ti también solo porque fuiste una buena compañía-le respondió en una risa el dragón con la misma voz que el carvediano.

El falso Odd se paseo por la academia sin ser notado por los demás compañeros de instituto del rubio, fue hacia la cafetería solo para darse el amargo trago de que esta estaba cerrada.

-Hump-el ser mitológico rechisto frustrado-las maquinas deberían tener algo para comer-pensó dándose esperanzas.

Emprendió rumbo a las maquinas expendedoras. En su camino se topo con un joven de cabellos oscuros y unos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo que parecía estar buscando algo o tal vez a alguien. Era algo joven para estar en el instituto no logró distinguirlo bien y tampoco le dio demasiada importancia y continuó su camino.

Una vez en las maquinas se dio cuenta de que estas funcionaban con dinero, pequeño detalle, ya que el no poseía tal cosa, nunca lo había necesitado. Por un momento se sintió tentado a utilizar su aliento de dragón y hacer volar la infernal maquina del demonio por los aires, pero descarto esa idea ya que debía mantener un perfil bajo.

Abatido y con las tripas rugiendole emprendió rumbo una vez mas al cuarto de Ulrich y Odd. En el camino un ápice de esperanza surco su mente.

 _-Tal vez Odd tenga garrapiñado alguna botana-pensó con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos._

Una vez mas en el camino se topo con una joven algo extraña, esta poseía un cabello bicromato la mitad de su cabello era morado y la otra mitad era de color blanco, este estaba perfectamente alisado y peinado prolijamente de tal forma que cada color de su cabello enmarcando perfectamente su rostro. Poseedora de unos ojos enormes cuyos colores eran avellana, al igual que el pequeño con el que se topo hace unos minutos esta también parecía buscar algo o alguien. Esto le pareció extraño al protector acababa de sufrir un déjà vu.

Optó por no darle demasiada importancia y continuo su camino hacia los dormitorios, pero decidió recorrer un poco el campus ya que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, siempre había estado viendo el instituto a través de los ojos de Odd y ahora que gozaba de libertad y de la forma del mencionado aprovecharía a pasearse por allí, y también esperaba que el paseo atenuara un poco su hambre. luego de dar unas vueltas por el instituto decidió regresar a los dormitorios, con aun mas hambre que al comienzo de su caminata. Una vez en los pasillos sintió un tenue aroma a magia.

-¡Della Robia!-El dragón sintió que alguien gritaba el apellido del padre de su protegido, iba a ignorarlo hasta que recordó que el llevaba la forma del carvediano.

Al girarse vio quien parecía ser el profesor de gimnasia del rubio acercarse a él acompañado por otras tres personas mas.

-Della Robia-repito el mayor ya estando cerca del falso mencionado.

-¿Me buscabas Jimbo?-le pregunto recordando como es que Odd se dirijia a el profesor.

-Si, Della Robia-dijo el mayor-estos tres jóvenes han preguntado por ti dicen ser viejos amigos tuyos-Agrego dejando ver al trió.

Reconocía a dos de ellos pero no como amigos de antaño del rubio, esos dos a quienes él había reconocido eran a los que acababa de ver mientras el iba en busca de alguna botana.

Estaba a punto de decir que no los conocía pero agudizo un poco mas su olfato y pudo sentir que el aroma a magia provenía del mas pequeño de los tres.

-Si, Jimbo, los conozco son colegas míos-mintio el dragón y para hacerse mas creíble los saludo a los tres con la mano quienes respondieron al saludo.

-Vale, entonces los dejare contigo, no os metais en líos-advirtio el mayor dirijiendose a todos allí-y recordad que deben irse antes del toque de queda-le recordó autoritario mientras se retiraba.

Una vez Jim había desaparecido de la vista de los demás, el dragón miro fijamente al trió.

Una de ellas no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era de tez nívea, de una mirada tétrica y rojiza como la sangre misma, un cabello largo que simulaba ser fuego por el color caía elegantemente hasta su cintura atado maravillosamente en una coleta alta, esta chica en particular era pequeña tal vez mas pequeña que Odd, pero su rostro la dejaba ver como alguien mayor a su estatura, de facciones delicadas que la hacían ver como una fina muñeca de porcelana. Vestía una torera que simulaba ser de cuerina negra que dejaba ver su abdomen menudito que ostentaba un pequeño lunar en forma de gota, usaba un minishort color rojo oscuro cobrizo haciendo juego con su cabello, la prenda era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir sus muslos pero no dejaba deseando la vista, utilizaba de calzado unas botas largas color negras que terminaban poco antes de sus rodillas. A sus espaldas cargaba una pequeña mochila negra simple. (*)

Ahora que tenia la oportunidad de observarlo mejor, el pequeño de ojos azules y piel canela, emanaba una energía de travesura pero su mirada reflejaban una seguridad propia en los carvedianos, no parecía una gran amenaza, pero emanaba un tipo de magia muy conocida para el guardián, así que no bajaría la guardia. Sin duda alguna tenia un aspecto bastante infantil ya que vestía una playera azul que dejaban ver sus brazos, en el corazón de la prenda podía ver estampada un pequeño árbol en color blanco, usaba unos jeans simples negros y a juego con su prenda superior y sus zafireos ojos unos tenis que contrastaban los colores azules y negros. El al igual que su compañera cargaba a sus espaldas una pequeña mochila azul(**)

Y la tercera era a quien mas recordaba por haberle llamado la atención su cabello. Sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de picarda, esa mirada que ponía Odd cuando estaba a punto de cometer travesuras calcada en la de la joven presente allí. Vestía una remera de tirantes rosa con corte en v que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura delgada y bien aprovisionada de pecho sin dejar a la visa demasiado, contrastaba el color con una minifalda negra con un degradado watercolor que iba aclarando la prenda de arriba a abajo hasta llegar al blanco en las orillas inferiores este le cubría hasta un poco mas encima de sus rodillas y como calzado usaba unas zapatillas abotinadas de tirantes negras. Como sus camaradas ella también traía una mochila rosa de igual tamaño que los otros dos. (***)

-¿Que asuntos teneis conmigo?-dijo el falso rubio con voz amenazante.

-Oye tranquilo-respondió la chica de cabellos bicromatos algo ofendida-somos del CSS-agrego llevando su mano al bolsillo de su jean y extrajo de allí lo que parecía ser una billetera de cuero negra y se la entrego al dragón.

El guardián sin descuidar a los jóvenes miro una de las credenciales que allí habían, una de ellas era una licencia de conducir pero esta desprendía magia, estaba sellada para que pareciera eso y no lo que en realidad es.

El dragón afinó aun mas sus sentidos y el sello empezó a desvanecerse solo para sus ojos, en la credencial ponía.

Agente Primer Grado Codeko Beugraide. Resaltaba una foto y algo de información personal acerca de la supuesta agente y mas abajo estaban, el sello divino de la diosa Divinitem y el sello del Servicio de Seguridad de Caervis, parecían auténticos pero eso no le aseguraba nada.

-Esto no prueba nada-dio a saber el guardián quedándose con la billetera de la chica.

-También traemos un mensaje del emisario Zulim y de la resistencia-le contesto el mas pequeño de lo tres su expresión había cambiando a una un poco mas intimidada al ver los ojos amenazantes del guardián cubriendose con su compañera aparentemente Peruagus.

Como el dragón lo veía había dos posibilidades, o eran buenos mentirosos o realmente eran de la resistencia. Tenia que consultarlo con su protegido.

*/*/*/*/*

Los jóvenes guerreros habían llegado a la conclusión que el plan de Odd no era ni mucho menos malo, es mas era bastante bueno y a la par de eso era simple y sencillo, una vez que debatieron y ajustaron un par de detalles decidieron partir a la fabrica para llevar a cabo el plan.

-Bien... en ese caso partamos ya-declaro el alemán con decision-entre antes saquemos de peligro a Odd mejor-agrego mirando a su rubio discretamente.

 _-Siento interrumpirles Odd pero tenemos una situación-el peliplata le hablo en su mente-tengo a tres carvedianos aquí que aseguran ser del CSS, y no puedo asegurar que tanto de verdad hay en lo que dicen. Ademas aseguran tienen un mensaje que solo se revelara ante un prodigio-El protector le hablo con seriedad._

 _-Traelos a nuestra ubicación...Pero algo me dice que si son de fiar-le respondió el rubio._

 _-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Le pregunto el dragón desconfiado._

 _-Hoy amanecí con buena suerte-le refuto el Carak sonriéndose a la vez que miraba a su alemán no muy discretamente._

 _-Vamos de camino-fue la simple respuesta del guardián._

-Surgió algo-informo el prodigio al ver que sus amigos se preparaban para partir.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Jeremy quien ya se había puesto de pie.

-Puede que sea una amenaza o puede que sea nada-respondió el rubio con tono indeciso dejando aun mas intrigados a todo.

-¿Odd?-el alemán lo miro entre preocupado y replicandolo.

-Bueno pues al parecer aparecieron tres carvedianos en el instituto y vienen para aquí acompañados de Adamai-le explico el rubio a sus amigos.

-¿Y eso es malo por?- Esta vez fue Yumi en preguntar con el mismo tono de voz que su castaño amigo.

-Podrían ser parte de la resistencia carvediana o bien mercenarios de Roark -menciono el interrogado sin darle la importancia que merece al asunto.

Al escuchar eso Ulrich reacción tomando a su rubio de la mano y se dirijio con prisa a la puerta de la Ermita arrastrando a tropezones al italiano siendo seguidos por los demás, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una sorpresa. De un portal ovalado color rosa flúor apareció un segundo Odd acompañado por dos muchachas y un chico que podría tener la edad del hermano de Yumi.

Ante la duda el castaño miro hacia atrás y se aseguro de tener tomado de la mano a la persona de su aprecio y efectivamente a quien sostenía era Odd pero frente a el apareció un segundo Odd. Dejando extrañados a todos allí presentes.

-Muy bien hora de explicarse-sentencio el segundo Odd.

Los tres jóvenes dieron paso a entregar el mensaje y a explicar su propósito allí.

*/*/*/*/*

Mientras esto sucedía, en los baños de mujeres de Kadiac, una persona que no podía distinguirse sonrió con malicia.

 _-Señor, sentí un desplazamiento de un Peruagus en mis alrededores-hablo para sus interiores._

 _-Comienza la operación "Acechamiento", reporta todo lo que veas e informa de toda magia realizada en la academia, no cabe duda que la CSS se nos adelanto un paso a nosotros-_

 _-si señor-_

* * *

 **Antes que nada:**

 ***Esta personaje (Noah Titania) le pertenece a Titania siendo ella la creadora intelectual y me la ha cedido con fines de entretenimiento :D**

 **** Este personaje (Isis) le pertenece a Moon-9215 siendo él el creador intelectual y el me lo ha cedido con fines de entretenimiento :D**

 *****El creador intelectual de esta personaje ha decidido mantenerse en el anonimato pero aun así declaro que este personaje (Codeko Beugraide) le pertenece a su respectivo creador intelectual y me la ha cedido con fines de entretenimiento :D**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo chicos por participar. Y para los que quieran aun entrar, voy a prorrogar el tiempo limite para llenar la ficha hasta el martes 18/07.**

* * *

 **Titania: Me alegro muchísimo que te este gustando la historia. (SPOILER ALERT) "Amar" a Adamai es un final trágico solo eso diré QvQ pero ahora que sabes las consecuencias tienes oportunidades de ligartelo xD**

 **Moon-9215: No te preocupes, Isis estará bien cuidado *guiñoguiñocodocodo* si tu me entiendes xD.**

 **Como ya sabéis: estoy abierto a sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, mensajes de muerte y destrucción, etcs.**

 **Y hasta aquí... Espero que os haya gustado y poquito mas... nos leemos en el proximo capi nwn/**


	6. Concilio Divino

Cap 6: Concilio divino.

-¿Así que puedes comunicarte con los arboles?-preguntó asombrado y curioso el rubio de gafas al pequeño carvediano.

-Con toda criatura vegetal-afirmó el mas pequeño orgulloso y con una sonrisa.

-¿Como funcionan tus muñecas?-pregunto Aelita mientras sostenía una muñeca de trapo azul con varios remiendos de hilos cafés, uno de estos remiendo también le servían de boca a la muñeca y cualquiera diría que es meramente decorativo, la muñeca era regordeta con dos enormes botones negros que servían de ojos, llevaba una flor hecha de lana azul en la cabeza a modo de sombrero donde tenia clavada dos agujas de coser, y solo por un segundo la pelirosa juraría haber visto que la muñeca le sonreía.

-Es complicado-rio nervioso Isis en respuesta mientras se rascaba la nuca-pero podría explicaros con el tiempo.

Asombrando aun mas a la chica de cabello rosa la muñeca salto en sus manos aterrizando en su cabeza, la muñeca se inclino hacia abajo para mirar los ojos de la guardiana de Lyoko y le sonrió de forma traviesa y divertida, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Le caes bien-le comento en una breve risa jovial el pequeño Lignum.

Ulrich y William mantenían una animada conversación con la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Codeko, quien les mostraba como creando dos portales podía rascarse la espalda sin esfuerzo alguno, o que con los portales podía tomar cosas de su comedor sin necesidad de levantarse de su sofá siquiera.

-No podría ser mas feliz como una Peruagus- comentó animada la joven de cabellos bicromatos y haciendo un ademan con la mano se creo un pequeño portal a su lado en el cual ingreso por allí el brazo y luego salio del portal con un enorme emparedado de albóndigas-¡que aproveche!-dijo animada mientras se zampaba el primer bocado.

Yumi, sin embargo, junto a Adamai se mantenían al margen de las conversaciones y presentaciones vigilando mentalmente al rubio de mechones violetas quien hablaba con la que parecía ser la líder del equipo, esta reunión tenia lugar dentro de la Ermita.

-Esa chica me da escalofríos-comento la asiática al dragón guardián.

-Es normal, los sanguimanticos repelen a los humanos de una forma natural-le explico el peliplata.

La respuesta no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-¿De que están hablando?-indago la pelinegra.

-Son asuntos oficiales de la CSS -le respondió- algo sobre refugiados, y refuerzos que al parecer no llegaran- agrego el protector.

-¿Nada sobre nosotros?- el tono de la asiática seguían siendo sumamente serio.

-No, de momento- le respondió el mitológico, la respuesta la desalentó en parte.

*/*/*/*

Dentro de la destartalada Ermita ambos carvedianos se encontraban sentados sobre los antiguos muebles del lugar.

-Espero sepas disculpar a mi Guardián, hace mucho que no tenemos visitas o noticias de Caervis-se disculpo Odd muy diplomaticamente.

-Lo entiendo-dijo apartando la mirada algo sonrojada puesto que el dragón le parecía atractivo.

-Entonces ¿la CSS piensa que necesitamos protección?-Indago el rubio.

-No solo la CSS, la resistencia también esta moviendo hilos Odd, esta claro que a Roark se le a ido la cabeza, se dice que encontró a una poderosa aliada que le ayudara a exterminar a los humanos de una vez por todas, si bien ellos no me agradan, son necesarios- agrego con un tono monótono volviendo la mirada al prodigio.

-¿de donde sacaron esa información?- siguió indagando el Carak.

-Contra inteligencia nos informa sobre una construcción masiva e inestable con una gran fuente de poder humana en las entrañas de Caervis, aun no sabemos la naturaleza o propósito de esa construcción pero Roark lleva dos años en ese proyecto-informo.

-¿Que lo detiene?- siguió interrogando el rubio.

-No solo nos enviaron aquí para protegeros, sino que los servicios de contra espionaje ocultistas de la resistencia tienen motivos para creer que lo que busca Roark, esta aquí, en Kadiak, el hecho de que tu estés aquí no es un motivo de coincidencia para la resistencia y la CSS esta preocupada- le respondió.

-¿En ese caso porque no nos transfirieron aun?- volvio a preguntar Odd refiriéndose a el mismo y su guardián.

-Adamai se presento con una propuesta bastante jugosa para los dioses, si ellos crean videturs aquí creen que harán retroceder a Roark en su búsqueda haciéndole creer que fortificaremos el lugar-Le explico.

-Osea que quieren usar a mis amigos de carnada- refuto el italiano con obvia ira en su voz.

-Todo lo contrario, cuando llegamos aquí pudimos sentir el afecto y aprecio que ellos tienen contigo, y tu sabes que esa es la base de nuestro mas grande poder, así que el alto mando quiere que ustedes sean nuestra primera y ultima linea de defensa, las ordenes eran simples... Si se daban las condiciones adecuadas, se convertirán en videturs y los entrenaríamos de lo contrario esta seria una misión de escolta y transferencia- Dio a saber la sanguimantica.

Las palabras de la muchacha tuvieron un efecto algo contradictorio en el prodigio.

-¿Los dioses ya eligieron?- pregunto sin emoción aparente el rubio.

-Están en ello-le respondió la líder- Por muy joven que parezca, Isis es mi mano derecha, tiene experiencia en combate y ademas conoce a la perfección las enseñanzas del dios Convallis ademas es un Lignum experimentado, lo he visto crear bosques enteros sin cansarse siquiera. En cuanto a Codeko, puede ser algo traviesa pero es pura de corazón, la diosa Bonitatem le enseño en persona las técnicas de curación, y también tiene experiencia con la raza Domitor, en cuanto a mi soy la mejor sanguimantica del templo de Ababinili y ademas y me gratifica mucho decirlo La diosa de la abnegación y el dios Cogitium me entrenaron en persona. Ellos y yo prepararemos y protegeremos a tus amigos-

-¿Cuando se llevara a cabo el ritual?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Lo antes posible recibamos su consentimiento, pero si uno se rehúsa tendremos que abortar, realizar un "sello divino", escoltarte directo a Australia es nuestra misión de respaldo- le respondió la militar- Aun así necesitaremos un lugar privado para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento- Agrego la teniente.

-Muy bien, hablare con ellos- le informo el italiano con algo de tristeza en su voz puesto que no deseaba que sus amigos carguen con su batalla.

Ambos carvedianos se levantaron y emprendieron rumbo hacia la puerta de la Ermita.

Al salir de la Ermita, Odd llamo la atención de sus amigos, Ulrich al notar a su minino supo de inmediato que debía estar a su lado así que ni tardo ni perezoso se puso a su lado y lo miro con sumo afecto. Esto subió el animo del rubio, luego miro a su guardián quien le sonrió confianzudo e hizo un ademan con su cabeza como si asintiera.

-Lo que voy a decirles- dijo una vez todos los rodeaban- no es fácil para mi, si bien ustedes prometieron ayudarme, algo que aprecio y valoro mucho, el alto mando de Caervis les exije algo que va mas allá de la amistad... Es mas, a mi opinión va mas allá del deber-informo Odd con pena.

Al notar el contradicho en el que estaba sus amigos pronto empezaron a animarle.

-Venga Odd puedes contar con nuestra ayuda- William fue el primero en hablar, sentía que debía reivindicarse con el rubio por mostrarse recio a ayudarlo en sus principios.

-Eso... no dejare que Xana ni que ningún otro loco de remate me aleje de mi mejor amigo-hablo Aelita con un coraje atípico en ella, pero contagioso.

-Lo mismo digo-aunque cortas las palabras de Jeremy demostraban afecto y en parte curiosidad.

Yumi miro al prodigio carvediano y le asintió con una mirada de determinación y una sonrisa valiente.

Ulrich lo miro fijo a los ojos alzándole la mirada.

-Ya estoy en este baile minin...Odd- se excuso rápidamente sacando una sonrisa al mencionado-enséñame a bailar-el comentario del castaño causo una carcajada en el dragón, Aelita, Yumi y en la Peruagus.

Al ver la moral tan alta, el prodigio continuo su discurso desvelando los planes de Caervis y la resistencia. A lo lejos, una extraña loba de pelaje blanco con singulares patrones lineales en rojo espiaba con sumo cuidado la extraña reunión de mágicos.

 _-¿Desea que intervenga? Maestro- Pensó una voz femenina en el interior de la mente de la canina._

 _-Reportar y obstruir- se escucho una voz colérica en su mente- no te atrevas a desobedecerme cría, la insubordinación se paga con la vida-_

 _-Pero maestro yo estoy preparada...-Fue interrumpida_

 _-¡Silencio!-El grito fue tal que la loba dio un pequeño gemido de terror-Hija mía, ¿no lo entiendes? Eres demasiado importante para nuestro señor Roark, perder a una humana con tanto potencial como tu le rompería el corazón a nuestro humilde señor- La voz se convirtió en una dulce voz paternal._

 _-Entendido señor- le respondió la loba con miedo aun y con un falso aire de orgullo, pero en el fondo se sentía desilusionada._

 _-Buena chica, ahora, informa de todo cambio o avance en ese grupo y ten especial cuidado de no ser descubierta- le ordeno el superior._

Luego de callarse la voz la loba le dio la espalda al grupo de mágicos y amigos, con cólera y orgullo herido fue dando pasos apresurados en dirección a Kadiak.

 _-Esto no se va a quedar así- un brillo casi de determinación se asomo por los ojos de la canina- no pienso ser subestimada, y mucho menos por ese grupo de idiotas- este resplandor de voluntad se convirtió rápidamente en un fulgor de voluntad demoníaco._

Una vez Odd y su compañera sanguimantica explicaron la situación en la que se encontraban. Empezaron a informar a los no mágicos los pasos del ritual de elección.

-Los dioses ahora mismo están deliberando a quien acoger en su raza- explicaba la poseedora de magia sangrienta.

-¿Y si no nos gusta la elección de los dioses?-la pregunta había sido formulada por Yumi de una manera nada amistosa, no le gustaba la idea de vivir el resto de su vida siendo parte de algo que no la identificaba.

-Tranquila Yumi- le alentó el rubio prodigio- los dioses nunca toman desciciones apresuradas, son sabios y ademas pueden ver dentro de sus corazones-le agrego con una sonrisa de confianza.

Estas palabras preocuparon a William, su semblante se torno inmediatamente en uno aquejado. Esto no pasó desapercibida por su novia, aun así decidió no preguntarle, algo le decía que lo mejor era hablarle en privado.

-¿Como será el ritual?-pregunto el de gafas intrigado.

El menor del grupo de mágicos se apresuro a contestar dando un saltito alegre hacia adelante mientras la sanguimantica abría la boca para hablar, esto la indigno en demasía.

-El ritual ya ha comenzado, apenas habéis decidido ayudar a Oddie a quedarse- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de inocencia, ignorando la mirada asesina que le enviaba su superior en rango. Esto causo un pequeño sonido de risas ahogadas por parte del grupo de humanos y el guardián, el carak sin embargo sintió un cómico escalofrió recorrer su espalda al notar el aura sombría de la teniente sanguimantica.

-madre mía- dijo por lo bajo Codeko a la vez que ponía su mano derecha a sus espaldas lista para crear un portal por si la teniente decidía hacer volar el lugar.

-Isis, mejor deja que hable la teniente- Odd tomo por los hombros al menor y lo atrajo hacia el con una gota resbalado por su sien y una sonrisa nerviosa-puede proseguir teniente Titania-le dijo a la carvediana que miraba con odio al pequeño lignum que estaba siendo escudado por el objetivo a proteger.

El pequeño revoltoso sin entender nada decidió quedarse al margen de la conversación.

-Como decía, mi compañero-Continuo la mayor atenuando su indignación- sus poderes surgirán cuando el sentimiento mas poderoso de cada raza se intensifique en sus corazones-Explico la mas pálida.

-¿Como sabremos utilizarlos?-la curiosidad esta vez vino de parte de la pelirosa.

-¿Mayor?-La pregunta fue mas una orden.

La chica de cabellos bicromatos dio un paso al frente.

-Nosotros fuimos adiestrados por dos o mas dioses a parte de nuestra casta, al pertenecer al Servicio de Seguridad de Caervis, no solo nos dedicamos a proteger a nuestro mundo sino también de entrenar nuestros propios reclutas para formar pelotones especializados, un ejemplo seriamos nosotros, somos un pelotón "especialista" es el rango mas alto de pelotones ya que nos podemos dedicar a las cuatro ramas principales de artes bélicas carvedianas: Subterfugio y espionaje, Apoyo, Asalto y Defensa-dijo sonriendo de forma altiva pero la sonrisa se desvanencio al ver la cara de confusión de muchos allí-nosotros los entrenaremos-agrego abatida

-Vaya haber comenzado por allí-dijeron todos habiendo captado las indicaciones.

Sin saberlo un joven de cabellos negros espiaba todo desde detrás de un árbol cercano. Habiendo escuchado toda la conversación de los amigos de su hermana. Sorprendido, decidió volver a Kadiak meditabundo.

-Si Yumi esta en peligro, debo ayudarla-hablo en sus bajos-es mi deber de hermano-sentecio de una forma demasiado teatral con una pose heroica. Acto seguido volvio corriendo hacia esa casa abandonada donde estaban sus amigos.

 _Muy lejos de allí en la cámara real del templo de la diosa Tatto._

Nueve seres se encontraban flotando en el espacio, sin necesidad de extremidades inferiores deliberando de una forma no muy civilizada y en el centro de la reunión había un hombre de cabello azul atado en una coleta japonesa, y ojos de igual color, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga túnica blanca.

-No pienso estar al tanto de un montón de crías humanas, luego de que todos mis discípulos están desapareciendo a manos de Roark, tenemos suerte de que ese idiota no este yendo por los prodigios de momento- Grito furioso un hombre de piel nievea y ojos rojos como la sangre, su pecho estaba descubierto y dejaba ver una enorme gota de sangre que parecía fluir de su propio cuerpo, pero esta jamas caía o se coagulaba.

-Entendemos tus recelos Ababinili, todos hemos perdidos hijos en esta guerra, tal vez lo mejor sea momento de reforzar las defensas sobre nuestros prodigios-esta vez hablo una dama que era la mas alta de todos los presentes con una voz suave y gentil que te invitaba a pedirle una nana para dormir, poseedora de una piel que desde lejos te causaba el deseo de acariciar tu rostro en ella, blanca y pura, mantenía su mano derecha elevada en la cual sobre ella flotaba un pequeño retoño de lirio blanco, y con sus dedos de la mano libre acariciaba maternal el retoño; la única prenda que vestía era un trozo de tela que rodaba en su torso para esconder sus senos. El mencionado estaba apunto de estallar en ira pero fue detenido.

-Cuidado Ababinili- le advirtió uno de los presentes con cariño en su voz. Al igual que los demás masculinos allí, llevaba el pecho descubierto dejando ver sus envidiables músculos y piel color miel, pero en el pectoral izquierdo, particularmente, se podía ver su corazón latiendo este era verde y parecía estar hecho de musgo y pequeñas flores blancas que, si con atención las mirabas, estas parecían formar un pequeño árbol de doce ramas, este se mostraba calmo y tranquilo, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, brillantes se posaron sobre el dios de la sanguimancia y como si estos tuvieran un efecto mágico, el objetivo se calmo y le sonrió de una forma cariñosa, su pelo parecía estar hecho de fibra vegetal y ademas lo llevaba trenzado en forma de rastas las cuales estaban atadas en una coleta alta-tus hijos, al igual que los míos, pueden defenderse perfectamente bien de sus agresores-agrego calmado.

-Tienes razón Abies -el dios, antes colérico, dio un gran respiro-mis hijos no son ningunos muñecos de porcelana china, saben que estos son tiempos difíciles y están dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a Caervis libre otra vez-agrego con un deje de tristeza y orgullo.

-¡Sin sacrificios no hay victoria!-grito briosa una de las deidades allí presentes alzando el puño, de todas las divinidades, ella era la que poseía un aura de heroísmo y respeto, ademas de un cuerpo preciosamente trabajado y con algunas cicatrices, en su vientre un tatuaje que parecía tener vida en su vientre formaba un perfecto circulo de espinas, su cabeza estaba protegida por una diadema dorada sin ornamentos que obligaba a su cabello rubio a retirase elegantemente hacia atrás, en su espalda seis alas de plumas doradas se alzaban orgullosas, al igual que su compañera sus pechos solo estaban cubiertos por un trozo de tela que rodeaba su torso.

-Después de muchos siglos de estar en desacuerdo contigo, Tatto, hermana mía he de decir que esta vez tienes mi apoyo sobre tus palabras-fue la oración de un su fraterno y contraparte; un dios, el mas pequeño de todos allí en altura, sus ojos eran blancos como el papel, sobre su oreja izquierda reposaba un pincel de cerdas doradas y mango blanco, a diferencia de los demás el no poseía cabello, bajo su brazo derecho llevaba un montón de pergaminos antiguos.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto dudoso uno y preocupado uno de los dioses allí presentes, este poseía un par de alas, una era negra y otra era blanca, dos orejas marrones se asomaban de su castaño cabello, y entre ellas reposaba perezoso, un gato persa blanco y en su cuello a modo de collar llevaba un par de dados de seis caras, a diferencia de sus iguales, este dios llevaba una correa atada a su pecho en diagonal que sostenían unas cartas marrones, sus ojos felinos castaños reflejaban una genuina preocupación-¿Ayudaran a proteger a mi posible sucesor?-cuestiono con respeto.

-Sabes que tienes mi ayuda y la de mis hijos también- se volvió hacia el la diosa Tatto esta vez lo miro con cariño y ternura.

-Puedes contar con la raza Convallis, pero dudo mucho que pueda elegir a un videtur- sin emoción en su voz, hablo el que tal vez sea el mas extraño de todas las deidades allí presente, ya que su rostro parecía ser una mascara oscura por encima de lo que parecía ser su cara brotaba su cabello negro como la noche, en su mano izquierda sostenía sin cuidado alguno otra mascara blanca.

-Agradezco el gesto Convallis- agradeció el felino ser, luego poso la vista hacia los demás uno a uno le fueron asintiendo en señal de aprobación-les estoy muy agradecido- una vez mas agradeció el dios Carak pero esta vez hizo una leve reverencia mientras que dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Esta hecho entonces- sentencio con seriedad en su voz el miembro del concilio que se encontraba en el centro de la reunión. Acto seguido extendió sus brazos al cielo y una gran cantidad de energía broto de sus manos creando una gigante esfera para que unos segundos después, revelara a cada uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Odd.

La esfera mostró el rostro de cada cercano al prodigio Carak y se detuvo súbitamente en Aelita.

La diosa mas alta dio un paso al frente sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Yo: la diosa Bonitatem, señora de la bondad, protectora del sagrado circulo de la vida, aliviadora de penurias, guardiana y señora de la raza Bonitatem, extiendo mi amor, a la humana Aelita Scheaffer- hizo una pausa a la vez que desde su retoño de lirio emanara una poderosa luz rosada e ingresara violentamente a la esfera- Tu corazón puro y bondad serán tu guía, hija mía, tus palabras aliviaran a las heridas mas profundas en tus amistades y podrás ponerle un alto a la muerte misma de ser necesario- Luego de haber terminado su bendición dio un paso hacia atrás.

La esfera una vez mas volvió a mostrar los rostros de los guerreros de Lyoko y algunos amigos cercanos de Odd, no fue hasta que el rostro de William apareció en ella nadie realizo acto alguno por algunos segundos, pero aun así un imponente dios de piel oscura como el cielo nocturno, que llevaba atado en su brazo derecho un látigo negro cuya punta terminaba en corazón se irguió batiendo sus draconianas alas que destrozadas estaban, en su cabeza dos enormes cuernos torcidos causaban respeto entre sus camaradas, sus ojos verdes similares a una bestia se tomaron su tiempo escudriñando el rostro del humano, al final decidió dar un paso al frente.

-Yo: el dios Dracum, el señor de las bestias, el susurrador de la lengua bestial, el domador de dragones ancestrales, guardián y señor de la raza Domitor te extiendo mi espíritu a ti, humano, William Dumbar- su látigo se desenredo cayendo hasta que fue detenido por la deidad por el mango de este, al hacerlo este se elevo siseante sin necesidad de ser agitado por su poseedor y de la punta del látigo una nube oscura entrara agresivamente en la esfera- Presiento duda en tu interior, hijo mio, pero cuando creas caer, las águilas te enseñaran a volar, los lobos tus aullidos responderán y los tiburones su ira desataran- imitando la acción de la primera volvió a su lugar.

Esta vez la esfera mostró a uno que nadie esperaría se mostrara, el hermano pequeño de Yumi, Hiroki.

Una diosa que aparentaba ser la mas joven de todos allí sonrió con travesura al ver al pequeño asiático, un gran portal arco iris se mantenía abierto a sus espaldas dos coletas moradas caían infantilmente hacia sus costados y sus ojos purpúreos brillaron al dar el paso hacia adelante.

-Yo: la diosa Divinitem, la trotamundos, la mas inquieta, la viajera entre tiempos, guardiana y señora de raza Peruagus, te extiendo, Hiroki Ishyama, mi humor- El portal que antes estaba a sus espalda se volvió tan pequeño como una pulsera y se poso entre la diosa y la esfera, una delgada linea de luz arco iris salio del portal- Tu determinación va mas allá del llamado del deber, tu corazón te dictara cuando actuar... A parte este poder te permitirá hacer muchas travesuras hijo mio-luego de haber terminado su bendición la divina volvió con una sonrisa traviesa a su lugar.

Una vez mas la esfera mostró el rostro de las personas aledañas a Odd y esta vez se detuvo en el alemán. Sin ningun atisbo de duda en su mirada Tatto, la diosa Sacrier, dio un paso al frente.

-Yo: La diosa Tatto, señora de la guerra, la dama del dolor, la abnegación divina, guardiana y señora de la raza Sacrier, te extiendo, Ulrich Stern, mi coraje- El tatuaje viviente en el vientre de la diosa se despego de ella formando una sustancia viscosa y escurridiza y fue absorbido por la esfera; en el momento que lo hizo otro tatuaje de espinas remplazo el perdido- Muchos creen que el poder se mide en la fuerza de tus golpes, pero tu, hijo mio, entiendes que el sacrificio es la verdadera filosofía de la fuerza ya que el corazón es el musculo que mas poder te concederá, y el único que vas a necesitar-al igual que los anteriores volvió a su lugar pero esta vez sus ojos se posaron en Carak quien la miraba enternecido, ella le respondió con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa cómplice.

La esfera abruptamente mostró a Jeremy. El dios de los Cogitos se intereso en el muchacho de inmediato.

Yo: el dios Cogitium, maestro de la sabiduría, protector de los papiros prohibidos, conocedor de todo, señor y guardián de la raza Cogito, te extiendo, mortal, entiéndase tu Jeremy Belpois mi sapiencia- perturbando el pincel de su descanso, el dios escribió unas palabras en un dialecto desconocido salvo para los carvedianos rápidamente estas se agruparon hasta formar un luminoso pincel etéreo-A buenos entendedores pocas palabras hijo mio, aun así te legare un consejo, nunca dudes del poder de tu conocimiento ya que esto sera lo que decidirá la vida de tus seres amados-Volviendo a su lugar el dios se absortó en sus pensamientos.

La esfera no tardo ni un segundo luego de que Cogitium regresara a su lugar en el concilio cuando ya mostraba el rostro de Yumi Ishyama.

Ababinili dio un paso al frente.

-Yo: Ababinili, sangre de fuego, ira sangrienta, titiritero de los tendones, guardián y señor de los sanguimanticos te extiendo a ti, Yumi Ishyama, mi linaje-la una pequeña gota de sangre se desprendió de la gran gota infinita en el pecho del divino y se mezclo con la esfera- Fríos, aislados e introvertidos al igual que tu, nosotros entendemos tu vida, hija mía, cargamos con el peso de gran responsabilidad y quienes se ganan nuestro cariño y afecto obtendrán el lugar mas cálido en nuestros corazones... Veo en ti, hija, muchas de mis vidas pasadas reflejadas. Guía a tus amigos a la victoria- Sentencio serio el dios antes de dar un paso atrás para volver a su lugar.

Una vez terminado el ritual cada dios se despidió de la anfitriona del templo habiendo quedados solos ella y el creador de la esfera, quien ya había desecho el conjuro.

-¿Que le aqueja, mi señora?-El mas pequeño de la sala le interrogo a la diosa.

-Zulim, nunca me he retractado de ningun videtur que he escogido-Dijo la divina tristes palabras-aun así temo por mi nuevo hijo-termino con igual tristeza en su voz.

-Tal vez se deba a que su nuevo hijo y el prodigio de Carak están enamorados y se refleja el romance y amor que se profesan usted y el señor de la fortuna-Sus palabras denotaban el respeto que le tenia a la mujer.

-Estoy al corriente de ello Zulim- le informo la mujer dándole la espalda al emisario-y eso es lo que mas me preocupa-termino la oración en un susurro llevándose la mano hacia su pecho acariciando agriamente la cicatriz mas grande, y por su ver se notaba que fue la mas dolorosa que recibió su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Hola preciosos, sorpresa sorpresa ¿verdad?... No pensaba seguir esta historia ya que no tenia mucho apoyo y la verdad quería enfocarme en la creación de otros fics, en videojuegos, y en la UNI...Pero hace poco recibí un e-mail de alguien que lo lee, y me pidió que lo continuara. No fue eso lo que me convenció a seguir ya que le comenté sobre el poco apoyo que tiene el fic, a lo que el me dio una valiosa respuesta, "¿a quien le importa eso? tu escribes genial, cada capitulo lo haces mejor y lo sabes" así que eme** **aquí. Sin embargo aun estoy abierto a sus comentarios, para seguir creciendo.**

 **Por cierto desde hoy voy a empezar a publicar mas seguido y tal vez haga mas eventos de participación masiva...TAL VEZ xD.**

 **Para todos aquellos que tengan un personaje participando en la historia les informo que pueden informarme si estoy gestionando de mala forma a sus creaciones. Titania, Moon-9215 y Anonimo.**

 _SARA: Tranquila, ye he vuelto y debo agradecerte tu comentario ya que tu y Titania me dan fuerzas para seguir w_

 _Titania (E-Mail): Agradezco mucho que me hayas sacado del hoyo, tranquila cariño, Noah esta perfectamente bien, me alegra haber podido plasmar la identidad de Noah en el fic, y respecto a esa petición que me hiciste: ya estaba pensada pero te me adelantaste unos 10 capítulos cariño, eso esta pensado para cuando la historia se centre específicamente en el amor entre Ulrich y Odd, pero para eso falta que Ulrich descubra los dones de Tatto, y no te preocupes por "el como va a ser" lo haré SUBLIME, solo porque soy de la vieja escuela xD._

 **Y hasta aquí...Espero que os haya gustado y poquito mas, nos leemos en el próximo capi nwn/**


End file.
